Unforgetable Memory
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Bagaimana ini, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya bukan? Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada gadis yang disukai oleh Giotto..." /Chap. 5, Reunion
1. The Beginning

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

Suara itu tampak terdengar lembut dan juga tenang meskipun apa yang ia dengar mungkin akan menyakitkan dirinya. Memaksakan senyuman itu, ia hanya ingin semuanya selamat—tidak ada yang perlu merasakan kesedihan lagi. Sosok yang bagaikan kegelapan itu tampak terdiam sejenak, tanpa ada suara sama sekali.

"Tidak—" mata hazelnya tampak kosong seakan tanpa tidak memiliki jiwa yang terdapat didalam tubuhnya itu.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka adalah dengan membunuhmu—Sawada Tsunayuki…"

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title :**Unforgetable Memory

**Pairing :**GFem!27, All (Primo Guardian)xFem!27, All (Decimo Guardian)xFem!27

**Genre :**Angst/Romance

**Rated :**T

_Ketika dua pilihan dihadapkan kepada kita—_

—_apakah kita harus memiliki kebahagiaan kita, atau kita akan memilih kebahagiaan mereka?_

Perempuan berambut cokelat panjang dengan menggunakan jas hitam serta rok diatas lutut yang berwarna senada, tidak lupa dengan jubah berwarna hitam itu tampak menatap kearah langit pagi yang cerah saat itu. Senyuman tersungging diwajahnya, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengikuti Inheritance, dan mulai sekarang ia sudah menyandang gelar Don Vongola Decimo.

Sawada Tsunayuki—berusia 17 tahun, menerima upacara peresmiannya sebagai Don Vongola Decimo. Sebenarnya upacara itu akan dilakukan saat ia berusia 14 tahun, tetapi karena terjadi beberapa peristiwa yang bahkan hampir membunuhnya, pada akhirnya Vongola Nono memutuskan untuk mengundurnya hingga ia lulus dari sekolah.

Dan beberapa hari setelah kelulusan, ia bersama dengan semua guardiannya—bahkan Hibari Kyouya dan juga Mukuro Rokudo, pergi ke Italia untuk mempersiapkan upacara itu, hingga sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi boss Vongola kesepuluh.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu Dame-Tsuna?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh, melihat kearah pria dengan topi fedora dan juga jas yang berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa dengan chameleon yang ada diatas topinya itu. Mantan tutornya—tentu saja ia tidak menjadi tutornya lagi mulai sekarang karena tujuannya sudah tercapai.

"Tidak—aku hanya geli mengingat bagaimana awalnya aku menolak keras untuk menjadi boss mafia," tersenyum lembut, berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ada didalam kamarnya itu—menyesap kopi yang ada didepannya, "kau dengan latihan Spartamu dan juga sifat memaksamu, terus menerus membawaku semakin mendekat untuk menjadi seorang boss mafia…"

"Karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tepat—walaupun kau tetap menjadi dame sampai saat ini," tertawa gugup mendengar perkataan Reborn, Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit yang menjadi semakin mendung saat itu, "saat ini—masih belum banyak orang yang mempercayaimu sebagai seorang don mafia karena—"

"Karena aku seorang perempuan bukan? Tetapi—Daniela Octavo bisa menghadapinya," Tsuna menyesap cairan hitam yang ada didalam cangkir itu, "lagipula bukankah ada kau dan juga yang lainnya? Aku yakin, walaupun aku tidak ada sekalipun—kalian bisa mengurus Vongola dengan baik…"

…

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku LAGI dame-Tsuna?"

"Tidak—" beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, begitu juga dengan Reborn yang mengikutinya. Membuka pintu dan beberapa anak buah dan pelayan tampak menyapa gadis itu dengan sopan dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembutnya, "—dimana yang lainnya?"

"Masih menunggu di aula, karena masih ada beberapa aliansi yang ada disana," Reborn masih menatap kearah punggung gadis itu, masih merasa ada yang aneh saat itu, "kau juga bersiap-siaplah, mereka menunggu sang Don Decimo, bukan guardiannya…"

"Perkataanmu sangat dingin Reborn," tertawa kecil, membuka pintu ruangan aula utama untuk melihat beberapa orang yang ada disana. Tampak Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei dan juga Lambo yang sedang 'berbincang' dengan Squallo dan juga lainnya tidak termasuk Xanxus yang sedang duduk dan meminum Whiskynya, sementara Hibari dan Mukuro tampak 'berbincang' juga dengan Dino dan juga anak buahnya.

"Tsuna—" seorang pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menghampirinya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "—selamat akhirnya kau menjadi don Vongola!"

"Terima kasih Enma-kun, bagaimana dengan Shimon?"

"Baik-baik saja, Kaoru dan juga Aoba yang menjaga holy island, maaf mereka jadi tidak bisa ikut…"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau datang juga tidak apa," tersenyum manis, membuat wajah sang Don Shimon berwajah merah karena itu—dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Tsuna tampak menatap Enma dengan tatapan bingung, tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

"A—ano Tsuna—" ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, bukan hanya dari satu arah tetapi dari beberapa arah—dari Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, dan juga semua guardian Tsuna bahkan Yamamoto. Membuatnya terdiam dan hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Juudaime, selamat malam!" pemuda berambut perak itu langsung menghampiri sang boss dan tersenyum lebar untuk dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari bossnya itu.

"Yo, Tsuna—kau sudah beristirahat cukup lama tadi…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu bodoh! Juudaime membutuhkan istirahat agar tidak lelah karena ia akan menjadi boss mafia mulai sekarang!"

"Maa maa, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya bukan—" Tsuna melihat kearah kedua guardiannya itu dan tertawa melihat sifat mereka yang tidak berubah meskipun 3 tahun sudah berlalu. Kali ini mata karamelnya menuju kearah Hibari dan juga Mukuro—karena masih dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang disana, mulutnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat.

'Terima kasih…'

Dan ia bisa melihat Mukuro yang tersenyum dengan tawa khasnya dan Hibari yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas, melihat satu per satu guardiannya itu.

"Baiklah—bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pestanya?" Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasa, menatap kearah semuanya yang mengangguk setuju termasuk Tsuna. Ketika semuanya menikmati pesta yang ada diaula, Tsuna tampak duduk didekat jendela dan berada di ambang pintu—menatap kearah mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, beberapa hari yang lalu Vendice menemuinya sebelum upacara inheritance itu. Memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah upacara itu selesai.

—

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Semua guardianmu akan mati—malam hari ketika upacara peresmianmu menjadi Don Vongola," tampak membelalakkan matanya, menatap vendice yang ia kenal sebagai Bermuda, muncul malam hari dan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Banyak yang tidak menyetujui dirimu menjadi seorang don Vongola karena kau adalah seorang perempuan—" Bermuda tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan shock, "dan tanpa kau sadari banyak penghianat yang berniat untuk membunuh semua guardianmu agar kau mundur dari jabatanmu…"

"Tetapi—kenapa harus mereka?"

"Karena guardianmulah yang menjadi sumber kekuatanmu," perkataan Bermuda langsung membuat Tsuna terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini?"

…

"Karena kami bisa membantumu menyelamatkan semua guardianmu," tatapannya yang sempat kosong tampak langsung melebar ketika mendengar itu. Menatap kearah Bermuda, Tsuna tampak menunggu cara yang ditawarkan oleh Bermuda, "kami harus membunuhmu…"

…

"Apa—?"

—

'Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa dimarahi lagi oleh Reborn—' tersenyum tipis sambil tetap menatap kearah semua guardiannya yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Menghela nafas—tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gelas yang disodorkan kearahnya. Mendongak, melihat sang Mist Guardian yang tersenyum kearahnya, menunggunya untuk menerima gelas itu.

"Terima kasih Mukuro," mengambil gelas itu, tersenyum kearah pemuda bermata monochrome itu. Meminum cairan hangat digelas itu sambil menatap kearah depan lagi, "aku sangat menyukai suasana damai seperti ini—sangat menyenangkan…"

"Kufufu, itu karena kau yang menciptakan semua ini Tsunayuki-chan," Mukuro tersenyum dan meminum wine digelas yang ada ditangannya. Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil, dan membuat sang Mist Guardian menatapnya lagi, "apakah ada yang membuatmu cemas?"

"Perkataanmu sama seperti Reborn—tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa Mukuro," tertawa kecil, menatap kearah Mukuro yang ada disampingnya. Tetapi ketika menoleh, wajah Mukuro sudah sangat dekat dengannya, dan berhenti didepan telinga Tsuna, membuat gadis itu menutup matanya dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau memang kau punya masalah, bukankah aku akan selalu ada Tsunayuki?" suaranya yang berbisik membuat wajah Tsuna semakin memerah, nafasnya yang berhembus ditelinga Tsuna, membuatnya menutup mata erat.

"Mu—Mukuro," Tsuna mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya, menatap seluruh guardian dan juga Enma serta Dino yang menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan tajam dan aura yang pekat—membuatnya bersweatdrop ria melihat reaksi mereka, "se—sepertinya kau harus menghentikannya Mukuro…"

"Oya?"

"Oi nanas mesum! Jangan coba-coba mendekati Juudaime," Gokudera tampak mendekat dengan beberapa dinamit ditangannya.

"Dia adalah incaranku, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambilnya dasar orang mesum, menjauh atau kamikorosu—" Hibari sudah siap dengan tonfanya.

"Maa maa, biarkan Tsuna memilih bukan?"

"SAWADA EXTREME!"

"Yare-yare—mulai lagi…"

"A—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Mukuro!"

"Kepalamu ingin kulubangi Mukuro?"

"Jangan mengganggu adikku yang manis itu Rokudo Mukuro…" Dino sudah siap dengan cambuknya, begitu juga dengan Enma yang tampak siap dengan sarung tangannya. Mukuro tampak tenang walaupun sudah diberondon dengan beberapa senjata.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat bukan?"

Tsuna melihat kearah teman-teman dan juga keluarganya itu. Tersenyum lebar, tidak punya niat untuk bergabung ataupun menghentikan mereka. Tawa meluncur begitu saja di mulutnya, hingga air mata tampak turun dari matanya—tetapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu arti dari air mata itu sendiri, buka bahagia tetapi mengandung kesedihan.

_Kami bukan benar-benar membunuhmu—dengan menggunakan peluru spesial yang kami miliki, kami akan mengirimmu ke masa lainnya—_

Menutup wajahnya, membiarkan air mata itu turun dan senyuman serta tawa itu menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara—mencoba agar semua teman-temannya tidak khawatir padanya.

_Berbeda dengan peluru yang kau gunakan saat berpura-pura mati, ada efek lainnya—yang ditimbulkan oleh peluru itu…_

'_Ternyata aku memang belum siap…'_ menghapus air mata yang keluar, meskipun masih ada yang tampak membasahi pipinya. Menatap kearah semua guardiannya dengan senyuman sedih, akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri mereka. Tetapi—ia menyadari sesuatu, seseorang tampak membidiknya dari atas pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'_Tetapi tidak apa-apa—asalkan aku bisa melihat senyuman mereka bahkan hingga akhir—'_ tersenyum lembut, semua guardian tampak menatap kearah sang boss yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar menghentikan mereka seperti biasanya—dan mendapati Tsuna tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya teman-teman—"

BANG!

…

Suasana hening sesaat ketika suara tembakan terdengar menggema diruangan itu. Tubuh itu langsung terjatuh perlahan, dan semua guardian langsung berlari mencoba untuk menangkap tubuh sang Don Decimo.

"J—Juudaime, Bertahanlah!" Gokudera yang menangkap tubuh itu sebelum terjatuh langsung mencoba untuk melihat kondisi bossnya itu. Darah tampak keluar dari luka yang menganga di dadanya, mengotori jubah, kemeja putih dan juga rambut panjang Tsuna. Nafas Tsuna tampak terengah-engah, dan tatapannya tidak fokus melihat kearah seluruh guardian yang berada disekelilingnya. Mata cokelatnya tampak semakin kosong seiring nafasnya yang kian memelan.

"Tsuna!" Dino mencoba memanggil beberapa paramedic, sementara Ryouhei mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya. Semua tampak menatap kearah Tsuna berharap keadaannya membaik—tetapi, Tsuna memegang tangan Ryouhei, memintanya untuk menghentikan itu karena ia tahu semua itu percuma.

"Aku senang—karena bisa melihat kalian semua, terima kasih untuk semuanya…dan maafkan aku—" matanya semakin berat dan menutup. Pandangannya semakin kabur, sebelum pada akhirnya tertutup rapat dengan senyuman yang tersungging diwajahnya, 'aku hanya berharap kalian bisa mengingatku—'

_Ketika tubuhmu menghilang—saat itu juga, ingatan tentang dirimu di masa mereka akan menghilang…_

_Kau akan dianggap tidak ada dimasamu…_

'—meskipun aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi…'

Lagi-lagi keheningan tampak menguasai ruangan itu, semuanya tampak shock dengan apa yang terjadi—tidak ada yang bisa berkata apapun saat itu.

"Tidak—" air mata tampak jatuh membasahi tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Mata emerald itu masih tampak berair, dan menatap kearah tubuh Tsuna, "—ini bohong bukan? Juudaime—kau berpura-pura lagi bukan? Kau akan kembali, aku tahu itu!"

"T—Tsuna…" semuanya tampak menangis tanpa suara, Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi yang ia rasakan saat itu. Ia sudah merasa gagal, seharusnya ia lebih waspada dengan semua kemungkinan yang ada saat itu. Mukuro juga hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun—kalau saja ia tidak pergi dari hadapan Tsuna, ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Ketika semua masih dikejutkan oleh tewasnya sang Don Decimo—tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak—kenapa, Juudaime kau tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja!" Gokudera mencoba untuk mengguncangkan tubuh Tsuna, membangunkannya meskipun ia tahu itu percuma—karena Tsuna sudah tidak mungkin lagi terbangun, "kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

"Tsuna—!" Dino dan juga yang lainnya tampak mendekat mencoba untuk menghentikan semua itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa—apakah aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu denganmu Juudaime—?" Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Hingga pada akhirnya tubuh itu menghilang, suasana masih tetap sunyi.

…

"Apa—" suara Yamamoto tampak memecah kesunyian tempat itu. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari sesuatu, dan matanya masih tampak sembab karena menangis, "—apa yang tadi kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah," Enma tampak mengusap matanya yang masih berair, "bukankah tadi kita menghadiri upacara peresmian kalian sebagai guardian Vongola?"

"Ah benar juga!"

"Gokudera-kun, sampai kapan kau terduduk seperti itu?" Yamamoto menepuk bahu Gokudera, dan pemuda itu menoleh masih dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya membuat pemuda Jepang itu terkejut, "G—Gokudera-kun?"

"Jangan melihat!" mengusap air mata yang terus keluar, tidak bisa ia hentikan, "aku tidak mengerti—kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan saat ini…"

—

"Vongola Primo—perkenalkan dia adalah anak perempuanku—bla bla bla…"

Disebuah tempat, manshion Vongola yang berada di masa 400 tahun yang lalu—tampak sebuah pesta megah digelar disana. Tampak beberapa orang yang berbincang satu sama lainnya, dan beberapa dari mereka tampak mengerumuni beberapa orang yang merupakan penyelenggara acara.

Pemuda berambut kuning dan mata biru langit itu tampak mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun ia tampak risih dengan beberapa tawaran yang ditujukan untuk membuat mereka atau anak mereka menjadi pendamping dari sang don Vongola. Beruntung pesta itu segera berakhir dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan sang Don Vongola bersama dengan guardiannya.

"Selesai juga—" pemuda berambut kuning—don Vongola Primo, Taru Giotto tampak merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang ada diaula, "—semua wanita itu terlalu mengerikan, itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka..."

"Kalau kau menemukan pasangan hidup lebih cepat—kita tidak perlu bernasib seperti ini Giotto," memukul kepala pemuda itu, seorang pemuda lainnya berambut merah magenta dengan tatto yang mengiasi wajah sebelah kanannya menghela nafas lelah sementara Giotto tampak mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Usiaku bahkan masih 21 tahun—kenapa aku harus cepat-cepat mencari pasangan hidup," cemberut seperti anak kecil—Giotto menatap sahabatnya itu, "lagipula hanya Daemon disini yang memiliki kekasih, kau sendiri juga belum kan?"

Plak!

Dan satu gulungan kertas mendarat dikepala Giotto dengan mulus.

"Maa, maa—tetapi Daemon-dono memang sudah bersama Ellena-san sebelum ia bergabung Vongola, jadi tidak bisa disalahkan bukan," pemuda Jepang yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih dengan topi panjang itu tertawa dan mencoba menghentikan kedua sahabat itu.

"Tetapi—baik Giotto maupun G memang sama-sama kekanak-kanakan," pemuda yang berambut hijau itu tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah kedua orang itu, "Lampo-sama tidak keberatan dengan mereka selama mereka baik pada Lampo-sama..."

"Itu pendapatmu—bodoh!" G memukul kepala Lampo dengan keras hingga membuat benjol dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan keramaian—" menggerutu, pemuda berambut krem dengan mata biru pucat itu tampak berbalik dan segera pergi dari aula itu. Giotto tidak bisa menyalahkan Cloud Guardiannya karena bagaimanapun ia sendiri juga membenci keramaian seperti tadi.

"Aku akan ada di gereja kalau kau membutuhkan Giotto," pemuda berpakaian pastur dan berambut hitam dengan plester di hidungnya itu tampak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah yang tersisa disana.

"Nfufufu—kau tidak akan tahu aku dimana kalau kau mencariku Giotto," si kepala melon tampak menghilang tiba-tiba ditengah kabut membuat Giotto bersweatdrop ria mendengar reaksinya. Ketika akan melerai sang Storm dan Rain guardiannya yang bertengkar, ia merasakan kepalanya yang berdengung, hyper intuitionnya kuat menangkap sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Alaude—"

"Ada apa Giotto?" G menatap Giotto yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius sambil menatap keluar manshion.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi—"

—

Alaude berjalan diantara hutan yang tampak mengintari markas Vongola itu. Matanya tetap awas pada sekitarnya—ketika matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah gerakan dari atas yang diikuti dengan ledakan yang ada didekatnya. Menutup mulutnya dan matanya yang menyipit karena asap yang dikeluarkan, mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang tengah terbaring diatas tanah.

Sosok perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang memakai jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan jubah yang sama dengan milik Giotto. Membalikkan tubuh perempuan itu, mendapati bekas luka yang ada ditubuh perempuan itu. Tetapi, ketika ia mencoba melihat asal luka itu—tidak ada luka yang membuat darah itu.

"Mungkin aku harus—" ketika akan menggendong perempuan itu, beberapa orang tampak mengepungnya dan akan menyerangnya. Menggendong dan meletakkan perempuan itu dibawah pohon yang ada didekatnya, Alaude mengeluarkan borgolnya dan mendengus pelan, "—kalian punya nyali juga eh?"

...

"Berani membuatku jengkel—mengganggu ketenangan Vongola," mengeluarkan flame ungu miliknya dan menatap mereka satu per satu sebelum memulai untuk menyerang mereka semua. Beberapa anak buah Vongola juga tampak berdatangan.

"Jangan menggangguku—sebaiknya kalian laporkan semua ini pada Primo—"

"Ba—Baiklah!"

—

"Primo, terjadi penyerangan di bagian utara dari markas! Jaraknya adalah 100 meter dari manshion," mendengar hal itu membuat Giotto membelalakkan matanya dan menatap kearah anak buahnya itu.

"Siapa yang berada paling dekat dengan musuh?"

"Sebenarnya—Signor Alaude berada disana dan sedang bertarung," Giotto sedikit menghela nafas mendengar nama Alaude. Minimal ia bisa menahan musuh itu hingga ia datang bersama dengan guardian lainnya, "dan—kami menemukan sosok perempuan yang bersama dengan Signor Alaude..."

...

"Perempuan?" Giotto, G, Ugetsu, dan Lampo tampak bingung mendengar perkataan dari anak buah Vongola itu.

—

Tsuna tidak bisa merasakan apapun beberapa saat yang lalu selain sakit yang langsung menguasai tubuhnya. Setelah itu—semuanya dikuasai oleh kegelapan. Tetapi, cahaya terang sedikit demi sedikit tampak memasuki matanya—membuatnya menyipitkan mata dan mencoba melihat kearah sekitarnya.

"Dimana—" mencoba untuk bergerak, tetapi tubuhnya sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan sembarangan. Pandangannya juga tidak terlalu jelas dan kesadarannya belum pulih benar.

_'Apakah aku benar-benar terkirim ke masa lainnya?'_ Pada akhirnya hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelum ini, _'tetapi kemasa mana?'_

...

_'Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja tanpa aku—'_ terdiam sejenak dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, yang kemudian langsung menghilang, _'—apa yang aku fikirkan, mereka tidak akan memikirkanku. Mereka tidak mengingatku sama sekali...'_

Hanya terdiam sebelum matanya menatap kearah depan—dimana Alaude sedang melawan musuh-musuh yang ada disekitarnya.

_'Kyo—ya...?'_ Baru saja ia mengejapkan matanya, ketika melihat beberapa penembak yang siap untuk menembak Alaude yang berada disana. Sementara pemuda berambut krem itu tampak masih menghadapi musuh-musuh yang berada di jarak dekat.

_**'Semua guardianmu akan tewas—'**_

_'Tidak...'_ Mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah, berlari dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Alaude yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, mencoba mendorongnya menjauhi jalur peluru, "Kyoya!" Alaude yang mendengar suara Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna yang sudah berada didekatnya dan mendorongnya.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tiga peluru; mengenai belakang lehernya, bahu, dan juga dadanya. Lagi-lagi hanya sakit yang ia rasakan ketika itu—sementara Alaude yang tampak masih mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menatap perempuan itu.

"Alaude!" Suara itu langsung membuat pemuda berdarah Perancis itu menoleh dan menemukan Giotto serta yang lainnya, yang menatapnya dan juga perempuan itu. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Alaude sudah berada didepan perempuan itu dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan beberapa musuh yang masih ada disana, "kau mau kemana!"

"Untuk kali ini saja—bereskan herbivore itu," Alaude melirik kearah Giotto, G, Lampo, dan juga Ugetsu yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Alaude. Mereka sudah cukup terkejut melihat bahwa Alaude lebih memilih untuk tidak melawan musuh didepannya dan membawa perempuan itu pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kita harus segera menghabisi mereka—" G, Ugetsu, dan Lampo tampak mengangguk mendengar perkataan Giotto.

—

Knuckle pada awalnya tampak tenang didalam gereja itu—berdoa seperti biasa hingga tiba-tiba pintu besar gereja tempatnya berada terbuka lebar dan menampakkan pemuda berambut krem sang Cloud Guardian yang membawa seorang perempuan dalam keadaan terluka parah. Tentu saja dengan segera ia membawanya ke salah satu kamar dan mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya sementara Alaude tampak menunggu diluar kamar.

"Alaude—" Giotto berjalan menghampiri sang cloud guardian yang meliriknya sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "—bagaimana keadaannya, dan siapa—"

"Aku tidak tahu—yang pasti adalah, aku menemukannya pingsan di tengah hutan yang ada di manshion. Dan dia membuatku terlihat lemah dengan melindungiku—" Giotto bisa melihat kalau Alaude tampak kesal dan tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu, "—dia memanggilku Kyouya, entah siapa…"

"Alaude—" pintu didepan mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang Sun Guardian yang keluar dengan beberapa noda darah yang tentu bukan miliknya. Dengan segera menghentikan pembicaraan, Alaude, Giotto, dan juga yang lainnya menghampiri Knuckle.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Giotto yang pertama kali bertanya, Knuckle hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Luka di dada dan juga bahunya tidak mengenai bagian yang vital—tetapi, luka yang ada di leher belakangnya itu," memberikan jeda yang menggantung dibagian tengah, "aku takut luka itu mengenai syaraf belakangnya—ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa berjalan—entah untuk seterusnya atau hanya sementara…"

—To be Continue—

Cio : i-iya gw tau dengan nistanya gw nambahin satu ffic multi chap pula… tapi karena ini permintaan dari seseorang ^^ *Plak* jadilah gw bikin beneran—tapi ini diam-diam, semoga saja mereka tidak tahu…

Kou : AKU TAHU CIO!

Cio : Huweee! Senpai, gomenne! /kabur/

Kozu : Selalu saja seperti ini… /sigh/

Kiri : Tolong Reviewnya minna-san ^^ /bows/


	2. Memory of Storm

'_Maafkan aku Juudaime—aku tidak bisa melindungimu…'_

'_Aku—bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sosokmu…'_

"G—Gokudera-kun," mencoba untuk berlari dan menghampiri pemuda berambut perak yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP dan menjadi tangan kanannya saat menjadi boss Vongola. Kegelapan tampak berada disekitarnya dan seberapa cepatnya Tsuna berlari ia tidak pernah bisa untuk menggapai pemuda itu.

Dan semakin lama—sosok itu semakin hilang hingga akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya ditengah kegelapan.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title :**Unforgetable Memory

**Pairing :**GFem!27, All (Primo Guardian)xFem!27, All (Decimo Guardian)xFem!27

**Genre :**Angst/Romance

**Rated :**T

_Ketika dua pilihan dihadapkan kepada kita—_

—_apakah kita harus memiliki kebahagiaan kita, atau kita akan memilih kebahagiaan mereka?_

Cuaca diluar tampak dingin meskipun salju tidak turun disana. Kegelapan tampak remang menyelimuti kamar itu, dimana sosok perempuan berambut cokelat panjang itu sedang terbaring. Raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan dan wajahnya tampak memerah karena demam. Nafasnya tampak memburu, dan tidak jarang tubuhnya bergerak untuk menghilangkan sensasi tidak enak yang ia rasakan.

"…kun…Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya seakan mencoba menggapai sosok yang sebenarnya tidak ada ditempatnya saat itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka untuk menunjukkan siluet yang mirip dengan pemuda berambut perak itu. Berjalan—mendekati Tsuna dan berdiri disampingnya.

Cahaya yang masuk dari lorong luar membuat Tsuna sadar—tidak sepenuhnya, bahkan ia lebih berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya. Mata cokelat hazelnya menatap sosok disampingnya dan menemukan siluet yang sangat ingin ia temui itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Refleks—tangan Tsuna bergerak dengan susah payah dan menggenggam erat tangan sosok itu. Matanya tampak setengah terbuka dan mulutnya bergerak dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik—membuat sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku—Gokudera-kun," matanya tampak perlahan menutup sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat sosok itu. Pintu lagi-lagi terbuka dan wajah pemuda itu tampak terlihat jelas karena cahaya yang bersinar saat itu.

"G, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah Giotto—" sosok itu—pemuda berambut merah magenta yang memiliki tattoo di pipi kanannya itu tampak menatap kearah sahabat serta bossnya itu. Giotto tersenyum dan menatap kearah tangan G yang masih dipegang oleh Tsuna. Mengetahui arah dan arti dari tatapan dan senyuman Giotto—wajah G memerah dan segera melepaskan tangan Tsuna, "i—ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan Giotto!"

Giotto hanya tertawa melihat reaksi G yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya itu. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Tsuna yang berada disampingnya. Membenahi kompres yang terlepas dari dahi Tsuna dan membenahi poni yang menutupi matanya, Giotto tampak terdiam dan hanya menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Giotto?"

"A—ah tidak, lalu ada apa kau disini?"

"Tadi perempuan ini terbangun—dan ketika aku masuk tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku dan memanggilku Gokudera-kun," jawab G membuat Giotto bingung dan mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "saat melihat Alaude ia memanggilnya Kyouya—dan ketika melihatku ia memanggilku Gokudera…"

"Kita tidak bisa mencari informasi tentangnya sebelum ia sadar…"

—

Satu minggu sudah Tsuna tidak sadarkan diri hingga pagi ini—ketika cahaya matahari menyusup masuk melalu celah jendela kamar itu, kelopak matanya tampak bergerak sebelum menunjukkan mata hazelnya yang masih dalam keadaan kosong.

'_Ah—mimpi yang aneh, kukira aku melihat Hibari-san dan juga Gokudera-kun…'_ memegangi kepalanya, mencoba untuk bergerak menuruni tempat tidur yang ia tiduri. Menoleh kesekelilingnya untuk mencerna dimana ia berada sekarang, "mirip dengan manshion Vongola…"

"Huh?" ketika akan menggerakkan kakinya, ia merasakan mati rasa dibagian kakinya membuatnya tejatuh begitu saja dari tempat tidurnya, "i—ittei, ada apa dengan luka ini…" melihat luka di leher, dada, dan juga mati rasa dikakinya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" mendengar suara yang asing tetapi ia pernah mendengarnya itu membuat Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan Giotto yang langsung menghampiri dan akan membantu Tsuna untuk bangkit, "ah—kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

'_H—hiee! Kenapa Vongola Primo, apakah aku berada dimasanya? Ja—jadi yang kulihat itu bukan mimpi ataupun Hibari-san dan Gokudera-kun—"_ Tsuna tampak panik tetapi Giotto mengulurkan tangannya untuk member bantuan.

"Te—terima kasih," mencoba untuk berpegangan dan berdiri, tetapi lagi-lagi gagal karena ia tidak biasa untuk tidak menggerakkan kakinya dan keseimbangannya langsung goyah, "—a, ah!" hampir saja terjatuh menyentuh tanah ketika tiba-tiba tangan yang hangat itu melingkar dipinggangnya dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati—" suara yang tampak dekat itu membuat wajah Tsuna memerah dan menatap kearah Giotto yang ternyata menahan tubuhnya. Panik dengan posisinya, Tsuna segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Giotto.

"Te—terima kasih," ketika melepaskan tangannya keseimbangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hilang dan kali ini langsung terjatuh keatas lantai tanpa sempat Giotto menahannya, "—i-ittei…"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kakimu tidak bisa digerakkan untuk—" terdiam sambil mencoba untuk membantu Tsuna, menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal dan menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur, Giotto sedikit terdiam dan tidak berani untuk mengatakan kalau ada kemungkinan kaki Tsuna tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk selamanya, "—untuk sementara…"

Melihat kearah Giotto—disini bukan hanya Giotto yang memiliki hyper intuition bukan? Dan Tsuna tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Giotto. Menghela nafas, dan tersenyum kearah Giotto—Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tsunayuki Sawada, Yoroshiku—" Giotto mendengar Tsuna memperkenalkan diri, tetapi dia sendiri tampak terdiam dan wajahnya memerah sebelum menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Namaku adalah Giotto, senang bertemu denganmu—ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan," akan berbicara sebelum suara perut mereka sama-sama berbunyi menandakan kalau Tsuna maupun Giotto tampak lapar.

…

Suasana tampak sepi sebelum wajah mereka berdua menjadi sangat merah.

"Ma—maaf aku akan menanyakannya setelah sarapan selesai, pelayan akan membawakan makananmu kemari," Giotto menggaruk dagunya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan makanan, "nanti aku dan guardianku akan kembali kemari…"

"I—iie, bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja?" tersenyum dan menatap kearah Giotto, ia ingin sekali melihat semua guardian Giotto yang mengingatkannya pada guardiannya. Giotto terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja kursi roda yang sudah disiapkan—pakaianmu juga sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan—" beberapa pelayan tampak membawakan baju yang akan digunakan oleh Tsuna dan akan membantu untuk memakainya.

"Se—sebenarnya aku tidak perlu dibantu…" melihat Tsuna yang tampak sungkan dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat orang lain repot, selalu tersenyum walaupun tampak kewalahan dengan perlakuan maid yang tampak sedikit over padanya. Tanpa sadar Tsuna menatap Giotto, dan tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk dagunya, "ano—Giotto-san…"

"Ada yang lain yang harus kubantu?"

"Aku ingin mengganti bajuku—" semburat merah sedikit tampak berada diwajahnya dan sedikit ragu—bagaimanapun Giotto adalah pendahulunya, tidak enak kalau ia harus memerintahnya. Sisi lain, Giotto tampak terdiam dan pada akhirnya sadar kenapa Tsuna mengatakan itu—membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf—aku akan keluar…" tampak maid dan juga Tsuna yang tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Giotto. Menutup kamar Tsuna, terdiam sejenak Giotto hanya menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—"

—

"Sebenarnya dimana si bodoh itu—" G tampak menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan itu. Semua guardian selain Spade juga tampak berada disana menunggu sang Don Vongola masuk agar mereka bisa memulai sarapan mereka.

"Maa maa—sabar saja G…"

"Lampo-sama lapar…"

"Mungkin Giotto memiliki urusan mendadak?"

"Hn—membuatku menunggu lama, menjengkelkan…"

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan semua pembicaraan mereka. Menoleh untuk menemukan Giotto yang berjalan dan menemui mereka.

"Maaf—aku harus mengurus Tsunayuki sebentar," menghela nafas dan duduk dikursinya, semua guardian menatapnya dengan bingung saat menyebutkan nama Tsunayuki, "ah—perempuan yang menolong Alaude…" tampak Alaude yang kesal mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ah syukurlah ia sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik, ia akan menyusul sebentar lagi—dan masalah kakinya," baru saja Giotto akan berbicara ketika lagi-lagi pintu terbuka untuk menemukan sosok Tsuna yang berbalut long dress berwarna putih dengan cardigan berwarna abu-abu, dan syal berwarna hitam yang menutupi perban dilehernya. Rambut cokelatnya tampak diikat setengah, dan setengah lagi dibiarkan tergerai kedepan.

…

"Aku akan mendorongnya sendiri setelah ini, terima kasih—" Tsuna menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah pelayan yang ada disana. Menundukkan kepalanya kearah Giotto dan yang lainnya—yang entah kenapa terdiam menatap Tsuna dengan wajah yang memerah. Memutar kursi rodanya sedikit kesusahan, berhenti didepan semuanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian—" tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Giotto dan yang lainnya membuat Tsuna menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, "—ano?"

"A—ah maaf Tsuna," Giotto berjalan dan mendorong kursi roda milik Tsuna. Walaupun Tsuna tampak panik karena ia tidak ingin membuat Giotto kerepotan dengan mengurusinya hingga seperti ini. Mereka berhenti dan Tsuna tampak berada didekat Giotto dan disebelah Ugetsu, "sebelum sarapan mungkin aku akan memperkenalkan guardianku dulu…"

Tsuna menatap kearah mereka, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat betapa miripnya mereka dengan guardiannya itu.

"Didepanmu adalah G, Storm Guardianku sekaligus tangan kananku, lalu sebelahnya adalah Lampo, Thunder Guardianku, disebelahmu adalah Asari Ugetsu Rain Guardianku dan juga Alaude Cloud Guardianku…"

"Namaku adalah Tsunayuki Sawada, panggil saja Tsuna," tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kearah Giotto, "aku akan menjawab semua yang kau tanyakan nanti…"

"Itu yang kuharapkan—tetapi sebaiknya kita makan pagi saja dulu—"

'_Tentu saja kecuali tentang masa depan—'_ Tsuna hanya mengangguk—beberapa pelayan tampak membawakan makanan kedepannya. Berterima kasih dan melihat semuanya untuk menunggu mereka memulai duluan. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah 'tamu' meskipun manshion ini juga miliknya saat di masanya.

Makanan demi makanan sudah tersedia, tetapi—apakah hanya perasaannya atau semuanya adalah makanan manis? Mungkin—apakah karena ini sarapan pagi atau mungkin Lampo yang meminta—

"Giotto—sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyuruh koki untuk menyiapkan semua sarapan dengan makanan manis bukan?" tampak G yang menggerutu sambil melihat Giotto yang sudah mulai menyantap pancake miliknya. Tsuna menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku membutuhkan gula untuk tenaga G," Giotto tampak memalingkan wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu. Membuat G menatapnya curiga.

"Giotto—kau selalu meminta cokelat hangat dan juga makanan ringan setiap mengerjakan laporanmu, dan kau bilang itu kurang?"

"Maa maa—jangan terlalu memikirkannya G-dono, bukan masalah kalau Giotto-dono menyukai makanan manis bukan?" Ugetsu tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan G.

"Ini bukan sekali ini saja bukan, bisa-bisa kita kena diabetes karena mengikuti pola makannya…"

"Lampo-sama tidak masalah—lagipula makanan manis itu enak kok," Lampo memakan gelato yang baru saja ia ambil itu.

"Diam kau bocah!"

"Kau harus mendinginkan diri G!" Knuckle tampak berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan. Tsuna sendiri tampak terhenti memakan makanannya karena melihat keadaan didepannya—terkejut, bahkan gebrakan meja Knuckle membuat beberapa makanan terjatuh mengotori meja.

"Ge—gelatoku—" Giotto tampak shock melihat sepiring gelato didepannya tampak tumpah dan tidak bersisa. Tsuna tampak bersweatdrop ria melihatnya—siapa sangka kalau Giotto Vongola yang terkenal hebat bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Tertawa kecil, menoleh kearah lain sebelum wajahnya pucat pasi dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Tsunayuki?"

"Kalian—" Giotto mendengar suara Alaude, menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa krim tampak mengotori wajahnya. Giotto hanya terdiam dan wajahnya tidak kalah pucat melihat itu, "—membuat keributan disaat makan, kuhukum kalian…"

Dan saat itu Tsuna tampak seperti melihat keadaan manshion di masanya ketika ia masih bersama dengan guardiannya. Pertengkaran itu—tampak seperti sebuah bencana bagi orang lain tetapi bagi Tsuna itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkannya pada guardiannya.

"T—Tsuna-san?" Ugetsu membuyarkan lamunannya, ketika berkedip sekali ia merasakan cairan hangat tampak turun begitu saja dari matanya. Terkejut, semua guardian primo tampak terdiam dan menatap Tsuna yang langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Ma—maaf kalian mengingatkanku pada semua keluargaku—tidak apa-apa kok, ayo lanjutkan saja makannya," tertawa dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana tegang, semua guardian melanjutkan makan pagi itu walaupun tampak beberapa kekacauan. Giotto melihat Tsuna yang tampak makan dengan tenang, mengetahui ada sesuatu yang difikirkannya.

—

"Maaf merepotkanmu Giotto-san," Giotto tampak mendorong kursi roda milik Tsuna, membawanya ke aula utama bersama dengan semua guardiannya kecuali Spade.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Tsunayuki," menghentikan kursi roda disalah satu sisi ruangan itu, Giotto dan yang lainnya tampak duduk dikursi yang ada disana, "jadi—bisa aku menanyakan beberapa hal padamu?"

Tsuna mengangguk—

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dimarkas Vongola?"

'_Langsung pertanyaan inti—'_ Tsuna tampak sedikit panik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Giotto. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau Tsuna berasal dari masa yang berbeda apalagi kalau tahu ia adalah Don Decimo Vongola, "A—aku tidak tahu, ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada disini…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa—mirip sekali dengan Giotto? Kalau saja Giotto perempuan atau kau laki-laki pasti yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut kalian," Lampo bertanya dengan nada bosan dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"A—aku tidak tahu—ba-bahkan aku baru mengenal kalian bukan?" Tsuna mencoba untuk bersikap biasa meskipun dalam hatinya sangat kacau dan juga tidak tenang. Giotto menatap Tsuna, menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna—tetapi ia merasa kalau itu tidak akan membahayakannya maupun guardiannya.

"Darimana asalmu?"

"Jepang—dan sebelum kalian bertanya, aku akan menjawab aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa berakhir di Italia…"

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" G menanyakan hal itu pada Tsuna dan membuat perempuan itu terdiam dan tampak sedih. Melihat raut wajah Tsuna yang tampak murung, semua guardian tampak menatap G dengan tatapan tajam (untuk kasus Ugetsu—ia tersenyum dengan aura gelap yang tidak kalah dengan yang lainnya), "h—hei, akukan tidak tahu!"

"Mereka melupakanku, bahkan mereka tidak ingat dengan sosokku," ruangan itu mendadak sepi mendengar perkataan dari Tsuna.

"Melupakanmu? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang kejam?"

"Ah bukan seperti yang kalian fikirkan—sesuatu, membuat mereka melupakanku. Kalau mereka tahu jika mereka melupakanku, pasti aku yang akan dimarahi," semuanya tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna, "maaf—untuk sekarang hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan. Kalau kalian memang menganggapku mata-mata, tidak apa-apa kalau kalian mengusirku dari sini…"

"Tentu saja tidak Tsunayuki—kau juga sudah membantu Alaude sampai membuatmu seperti ini," Giotto menunjuk Alaude yang memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak mungkin kami mengusirmu jika kau memang tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal bukan? Tinggallah disini sampai kami menemukan cara untuk membawamu kembali ke keluargamu."

"A—ah terima kasih Giotto-san," membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum senang mendengar bahwa pemuda itu mempercayainya, bahkan menerimanya untuk tinggal ditempat itu.

—

'_Nee—Gokudera-kun, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama 10 tahun ini…'_

'…_kun…Gokudera-kun…'_

"Gokudera-kun!" tersentak karena suara yang cukup keras dari arah depannya, pemuda berambut perak itu tampak sadar dari lamunannya. Suara seorang perempuan yang ia kenal—seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Tetapi—entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat sosok itu sama sekali. Menoleh kedepannya untuk menemukan pemuda Jepang berambut hitam—sang Rain Guardian Vongola.

"Ada apa Yakyuu-Bakka!"

"Kau kupanggil tidak pernah menjawab, kukira ada apa-apa—" Yamamoto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Gokudera, "akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun ya Gokudera-kun…"

"Jangan ikut campur—aku ingin melamun atau tidak bukan urusanmu," berdecak kesal, Gokudera kembali bergelut dengan laporan yang ada didepannya, "bagaimana—apakah sudah dibicarakan tentang kandidat Vongola Decimo?"

"Nonno sedang mencarinya dibantu dengan beberapa aliansi Vongola seperti Cavallone dan juga Shimon…"

"Begitu ya—" menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat duduk itu, menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan—masih memikirkan tentang suara yang menggema terus menerus didalam dirinya. Bukan Haru—bukan juga Sasagawa Kyoko ataupun Chrome Dokuro. Suaranya tampak berbeda, dengan kehangatan yang terpancar disetiap katanya.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Apakah—kau merasa akhir-akhir ini keadaan di Vongola menjadi hampa?" Yamamoto menatap kearah Gokudera dengan tatapan bingung, "seperti—ada sesuatu yang kurang dan terlupakan disini…"

—

"A—aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah menemaniku setiap saat," Tsuna tampak tersenyum tidak enak menatap kearah belakangnya dimana G sedang mendorong kursi rodanya. Keesokan harinya, karena semua guardian selain G tampak harus mengerjakan misi, maka diputuskan bahwa sang Storm Guardianlah yang akan menemani Tsuna saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Giotto menyuruhku untuk menjagamu—"

"Begitukah? Kau sangat protektif dengan Giotto-san, G-san—" Tsuna tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah G yang wajahnya memerah sedikit dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna.

"Te—tentu saja, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil dan dia adalah bossku," mendorong kembali kursi roda Tsuna menuju ke halaman, 'Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan—'

"Eh—ada sasaran panah disana?" Tsuna menatap kearah depan mereka, sebuah papan seperti sasaran tempat tampak berada didekat ruangan yang ada disana. G menatap apa yang dilihat oleh Tsuna sebelum mengangguk.

"Itu adalah tempatku berlatih, bagaimanapun senjataku adalah panah dan juga pistol—untuk berlatih membutuhkan sasaran seperti itu," G mendorong kursi roda Tsuna untuk membawanya mendekat.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Hum? Boleh saja, kau bisa menggunakannya?" G berjalan dan mengambil sebuah panah—tentu saja bukan G's Archer miliknya.

"Ah, aku pernah diajarkan oleh seseorang menggunakannya," Tsuna teringat beberapa kali Gokudera mengajarinya untuk memakai panah. Mengambil busur itu dan G mendorong kembali Tsuna menuju ketempat yang bisa digunakan untuk menembak. Memegang dan menggerakkannya untuk mendapatkan posisi untuk menembak, "seperti ini?"

G hanya mengangguk dan menatap Tsuna yang mencoba untuk menembakkannya.

"U—uwaa!" ketika ia menembakkan panah itu, keseimbangan kursi rodanya tampak goyah tubuhnya limbung hampir menyentuh tanah sebelum G menarik tubuhnya dan menahannya—membuat wajah mereka tampak berada dijarak yang dekat. Baik Tsuna maupun G tampak terkejut sebelum Tsuna mendorong mundur wajahnya agar menjauh sedikit dari G, "te—terima kasih G-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memegangkan kursi rodamu kali ini," membantu Tsuna untuk duduk kembali di kursi rodanya yang tampak terguling, menenangkan diri sebelum memegang kursi roda itu agar tidak terjatuh kembali.

"Baiklah, kali ini akan berhasil—" Tsuna membidik kearah sasaran itu, mencoba untuk menembakkan anak panahnya tetap tampak meleset. Melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, tampak kecewa karena itu, "—aneh, biasanya aku langsung bisa mengenainya…"

Mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini hampir saja mengenai kelinci yang lewat saat itu—membuat Tsuna panik akan membunuh kelinci itu.

"H—Hiee! Hampir saja!" G melihat kearah beberapa reaksi yang diberikan oleh Tsuna. Tanpa sadar tawa ringan meluncur dari mulutnya. Membuat Tsuna berhenti menembak dan menatap kearah G yang tawanya semakin keras, "mou! G-san apa yang lucu!"

"Aku akan mengajarimu," G memegang tangan Tsuna yang memegangi busur itu, menerangkan cara untuk menembak dalam posisi seperti itu, sementara Tsuna tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama. Cara mengajarkannyapun sangat mirip dengan Gokudera, membuatnya mengingat bagaimana sosok Storm Guardiannya itu.

"Nah, bisa bukan?" G melihat anak panah yang ditembakkan oleh Tsuna bisa menancap dengan tepat ditengah sasaran itu. Tsuna tampak sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk senang—menoleh kearah G yang sudah melepaskan tangannya.

"Terima kasih G-san!"

"Y—ya, bukan masalah untukku…" G lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna, dan Tsuna hanya menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum mencoba kembali—yang pada akhirnya tetap tidak bisa mengenai sasaran.

Yah—bagaimanapun sifat cerobohnya masih ada bukan walaupun 10 tahun sudah berlalu.

—

Malam hari sudah menjelang, tampak Giotto yang baru saja keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan mencoba untuk mencari Tsuna. Mendengar suara tawa perempuan—membuka pintu ruang makan untuk menemukan Tsuna yang sedang tertawa melihat G, Lampo, dan juga Ugetsu yang lagi-lagi bertengkar.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Giotto berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk dan menceritakan bagaimana Lampo menjahili G dan pada akhirnya membuat mereka berdua bertengkar sementara Ugetsu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf kalau mereka membuatmu repot Tsunayuki…"

"Tidak apa Giotto-san, mereka cukup menghibur," Tsuna tertawa dan Giotto membalasnya dengan senyuman. Baru saja beberapa hari Tsuna berada dirumah ini dalam keadaan sadar—dan ia sudah membuat suasana manshion lebih hidup.

"Giotto-san?" suara Tsuna langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Melihat jarak Tsuna yang sudah dekat dengannya, Giotto segera mundur perlahan dengan wajah memerah.

"Y—ya ada apa Tsunayuki?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Giotto hanya mengangguk, "baguslah—" Tsuna tampak tersenyum sebelum menguap kecil. Giotto yang menangkap itu langsung melihat jam diruangan itu yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam—tidak heran kalau Tsuna mengantuk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tidur terlebih dahulu saja?"

"Tsuna-san ingin menunggumu selesai, karena tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri—kami menemaninya," Ugetsu tertawa dan Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Giotto tampak terkejut dan melihat Tsuna yang tertawa kecil, "dan karena Giotto-dono sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua?"

"Huh, kenapa Lampo-sama masih ingin—"

"Jangan mengganggu mereka!" G dengan segera menarik Lampo untuk meninggalkan Tsuna dengan Giotto sendirian diruangan itu. Melambaikan tangannya, G menutup ruangan itu dan suasana ruangan menjadi hening dengan hanya adanya Tsuna dan juga Giotto disana.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekamarmu—" Giotto mendekat dan menggendong Tsuna untuk meletakkannya di kursi roda miliknya. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke kamar Tsuna. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang berbicara kala itu, Tsuna hanya menatap sekeliling manshion itu sementara Giotto tampak menatap punggung Tsuna yang membelakanginya.

'Tidak pernah berubah…'

"Giotto-san—" Tsuna melirik kearah Giotto yang membalas menatapnya, "—bagaimana menurutmu, jika Vongola yang kau pimpin ini, kelak akan dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan?"

"Perempuan? Itu benar-benar tidak terfikirkan olehku—sampai sekarang, kelompok mafia tidak pernah ada yang memiliki pemimpin seorang perempuan," Giotto berfikir tentang hal itu sambil tetap mendorong kursi roda milik Tsuna, "tetapi asalnya ia bisa melindungi dan menjaga Vongola, aku tidak keberatan…"

"Begitu ya—" Tsuna tampak menghela nafas lega, sementara Giotto hanya menatapnya heran dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Tsuna. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar Tsuna, dan ketika akan membuka pintu, Giotto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tetapi—jika seseorang itu adalah orang sepertimu, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi—" gerakan tangan Tsuna terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Terdiam—senyuman yang terpancar diwajahnya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Begitu?"

"Tsunayuki?" Giotto menatap kearah Tsuna yang menjadi aneh, tetapi ketika Tsuna berbalik dan menatap kearah Giotto ia tampak tersenyum.

"Maaf menanyakan hal yang aneh seperti itu Giotto-san, ah—aku akan masuk kedalam kamar. Tenang saja, aku bisa merebahkan sendiri diriku kekamar, tidak usah diantarkan—" mendorong sendiri kursi roda miliknya dan membungkukkan kepalanya kearah Giotto, "—selamat malam Giotto-san…"

"A—ah Tsunayuki," belum sempat Giotto mengatakan apapun lagi ketika pintu itu tertutup dan suasana dikamar itu sepi hanya dengan Tsuna yang menundukkan kepalanya saja.

'_Tetapi—jika seseorang itu adalah orang sepertimu, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi—'_

"Ternyata—aku memang tidak pantas ya, menjadi seorang boss mafia—" tersenyum sedih dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tertawa pahit—mengingat kalau memang banyak orang yang menganggapnya tidak pantas menjadi seorang boss mafia karena ia perempuan. Dan sekarang—bahkan pendahulunya juga mengatakan seperti itu.

Sementara Giotto, tampak membatu didepan pintu kamar Tsuna—masih memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Tsuna saat itu. Memikirkan kata-katanya yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin orang sepertimu terjerumus kedalam dunia mafia—karena kau terlalu baik dan terlalu berharga untuk mempertaruhkan nyawamu didalam dunia seperti ini…" Giotto menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

—To be Continue—

Cio : K-kan ini request dari pembaca—ga mungkin didiemin aja kan senpai…

Kou : tapi minimal selesaikan dulu satu ceritamu itu—baru buat yang lain!

Cio : Daripada senpai yang ga berani publish cerita dia…

Kou : apa—!

Cio : Ah, Minna—makasih buat reviewnya! Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan hasrat (?) anda!

Kou : HEI!

Cio : ini dia balasan review anda!

**The Moon Dew**

Ma—maaf, karena ini pesenan orang ^^; dan makasih udah baca ceritanya =D

**king of tuna**

Itu aja udah 3000+ katanya, masa belum di TbC juga ._. Dan untuk 7933 me ga mau cepet2 =3=

**RachanYuuHi**

A—ahaha maaf-maaf ^^; ini sudah di update

**Mamitsu27**

Ah gitu =O tenang aja, OTF tetap dilanjutkan kok :p

**lirinaxeddreine**

Namanya juga AllxFem!27 :p

**Rose**

Untuk sementara, Tsuna dinyatakan lumpuh ^^; tapi belum tahu bakal disembuhin atau ga :D


	3. Giappon

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title :**Unforgetable Memory

**Genre :**Angst/Romance

**Pairing :**GFem!27, Primo&Decimo GuardianxFem!27

**Rated :**K

**Chapter 3, Giappon**

"Eh, apa yang anda katakan Tsuna-dono?" sudah beberapa hari bersama dengan guardian Vongola Primo, Tsuna tampak semakin dekat dengan mereka dan merekapun senang bersama dengannya dan bergantian untuk menemaninya selama yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan misi dan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau tidak merindukan Jepang Ugetsu-san?" Tsuna menatap kearah Ugetsu yang mendorong kursi rodanya dan sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan kecil yang mengelilingi markas Vongola itu. Ugetsu tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum kembali.

"Ketika aku memastikan sudah menetapkan pendirianku untuk tetap disini, aku sudah melepaskan semua keputusan pada Giotto-dono…"

"Jadi—kalau Giotto-san tidak membicarakan masalah Jepang, kau tidak akan memikirkannya?" Tsuna menghentikan roda yang berputar di kursi rodanya dan menatap kearah Ugetsu yang menggeleng pelan.

"Apakah menurut Tsuna-dono aku yang sudah tinggal di Jepang selama belasan tahun akan melupakan tempat itu?"

"Kalau begitu cukup katakan saja bukan? Kukira Giotto-san akan memperbolehkanmu untuk kembali ke Jepang," Ugetsu tampak berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di tepi danau setelah menghentikan kursi roda milik Tsuna di sebelahnya.

"Karena kebaikan Giotto-dono itulah yang membuatku tidak enak untuk berbicara dengannya," Ugetsu menghela nafas dan menatap kearah danau yang ada di depannya, "aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikan yang terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimanapun aku adalah guardian Vongola, dan sudah seharusnya aku melindungi Giotto-dono yang merupakan pemimpin Vongola…"

…

"Kau tahu Ugetsu-san—aku memiliki seorang teman yang sangat mirip denganmu," Tsuna membayangkan sosok Yamamoto yang selalu tersenyum dan juga tidak mengatakan apapun masalahnya kepada Tsuna, "ia selalu tampak ceria dan juga tidak memiliki masalah. Tetapi, di dalam hatinya, ia selalu memendam apapun masalahnya karena ia tidak mau menyusahkan kami yang lainnya…"

"Apakah—yang anda maksud adalah keluarga anda?"

"Begitulah, aku sangat menyayangi mereka—walaupun mereka bukan keluarga kandungku," Tsuna tampak tersenyum, Ugetsu bisa merasakan bahwa dibalik senyumannya yang lembut itu adalah kesedihan yang tersirat di wajahnya, "aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi entahlah—apakah aku akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka atau tidak…"

"Kami akan melakukan apapun jika itu bisa membantu kau tahu Tsunayuki-dono…"

"Tidak—aku tahu sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan," menghela nafas dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi roda itu, "maaf sudah membuatmu malah menghawatirkanku…"

…

"Tsuna kau darimana, Lampo-sama mencarimu!" Tsuna dan juga Ugetsu tampak baru saja kembali dari jalan pagi mereka saat Lampo menghampiri saat mereka sampai di mansion. Sifat Lampo yang sama seperti Lambo, membuat Tsuna gampang untuk dekat dengannya, dan itu sedikit mengejutkan guardian lainnya karena Lampo bukanlah orang yang mau dekat dengan orang lain.

"Maaf Lampo—Ugetsu-san mengajakku untuk berkeliling hutan pagi ini," Tsuna tersenyum dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju kearah Lampo.

"Ceritakan lagi semua hal tentang Jepang, aku merasa kalau negara itu sangat menarik—" Lampo, yang membuat semuanya terkejut adalah membantu Tsuna untuk mendorong kursi rodanya dan tampak bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh Tsuna.

"Eh Jepang?" Ugetsu tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lampo.

"Ah, kau ingin ikut Ugetsu-san? Aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat di Jepang sebelum berakhir disini," Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap kearah Ugetsu. Ugetsu sendiri terdiam dan semburat merah tampak samar terlihat diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja—"

"Lampo-sama membawa kue cokelat untuk hari ini!"

…Future Time…

Berada di Namichuu karena reuni yang digelar oleh sekolah itu, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryouhei, dan juga Chrome tampak berada di gedung yang masih berdiri tegap itu. Bersama dengan beberapa temannya yang tampak sebagian besar menjadi mahasiswa ataupun pengusaha muda.

"Kudengar kau bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar Gokudera-kun," salah satu perempuan yang merupakan mantan teman sekelasnya tampak mencoba mendekati sang Storm Guardian. Tentu saja 6 tahun berlalu membuat kharismanya lebih tampak, dan beberapa fansnya tampak mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Begitulah, dan menjauhlah dariku perempuan—" meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, sifat dingin Gokudera pada perempuan tetap tidak berubah.

"Yamamoto-kun, aku menonton pertandingan base ballmu beberapa minggu yang lalu! Home Runmu sangat hebat," sementara Yamamoto, yang keadaannya tidak kalah popular dibandingkan dengan Gokudera tampak hanya membalasnya dengan tawa renyah seperti biasa.

"Begitulah—"

"Chrome-chan, kau memanjangkan rambutmu? Kau jadi tampak lebih manis—" beberapa siswa tampak mencoba untuk mendekati Chrome sebelum pada akhirnya tiba-tiba mereka ketakutan sendiri dan usut punya usut ternyata Mukuro juga ikut untuk melindungi Chrome dari mata pria-pria itu.

Sementara Hibari, penampilannya yang semakin menawan sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk membuat beberapa siswi tampak mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi, mereka masih tidak ingin digigit sampai mati oleh sang Karnivor dan memilih untuk mencuri-curi pandang dalam jarak yang cukup aman.

Ryouhei tampak bercerita mengenai tinju pada mantan anggota klub tinju dan juga beberapa siswa yang merupakan anggota klub tinju angkatan saat itu (beberapa siswa menjadi panitia untuk Reuni hari itu).

"Apakah semua orang sudah berkumpul—" suara sang guru tampak terdengar, dan semua siswa dan siswi segera menoleh untuk menemukan sang guru yang paling tampan se-Namichuu itu berdiri setelah 5 tahun yang lalu berhenti dari sekolah itu.

…

"Dino-sensei!" beberapa siswi tampak terpesona dengan penampilan Dino yang semakin menawan dan tampak cocok dengan jas Armani yang tentu saja semua orang tahu cukup mahal. Dan melihat beberapa anak buah Dino yang juga masuk, sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa mantan guru bahasa Inggris ini adalah orang yang kaya.

"Sebenarnya aku diberikan perintah untuk menghadiri reuni kalian malam ini, dan untuk malam ini, anggap aku bukan sebagai seorang guru!"

…

"Masih memikirkan soal sosok perempuan itu?" Gokudera yang tampak berada di atap Namimori tampak memegang sebuah bir kaleng dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kembali acara yang sudah berlangsung sejak 1 jam yang lalu itu. Menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Yamamoto yang juga menyusulnya, hanya menghela nafas dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini—" Gokudera menaruh tangannya di depan dada dan meremas kemeja putih yang digunakannya. Tatapannya saat itu tampak sakit dan juga sedih, "—rasanya, sosok itu… hal yang aku lupakan itu benar-benar penting. Tetapi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu…"

…

"Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan—" menyandar pada pembatas dan tubuhnya semakin turun hingga ia terduduk diatas atap itu dan memeluk lututnya. Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Gokudera yang selama ini pemarah dan anti akan tangisan itu kini tampak begitu lemah, "—katakan, apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan apa dan siapa yang aku lupakan…?"

Yamamoto hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah depan, memegang pembatas di atap itu.

"Kalau memang penting—suatu saat past akan mengingatnya," Gokudera menoleh dan menemukan Yamamoto yang menepuk kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum lembut, "kau tahu—akupun akhir-akhir ini juga merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan aku terus mencari tahu… meskipun perasaan didalam diriku sama sepertimu. Tetapi, aku merasa kalau bersedih bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk ini semua…"

…

"Tch—ternyata fikiranmu semakin dewasa selama 5 tahun ini ya?" Gokudera berdecak kesal dan berdiri untuk keluar dari tempat itu, "kau ingin kembali ke markas?"

"Tidak, aku akan disini saja dulu—" Yamamoto tersenyum dan masih melihat kearah depannya. Gokudera mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Yamamoto sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya.

…

"Sepertinya ingatan mereka terlalu kuat—" salah satu penjaga Vindice yang memiliki rambut keriting panjang yang hampir setiap saat bersama dengan Bermuda tampak berbicara dengan Vendice Arcobaleno itu, "—apa yang harus kita lakukan…"

"Kalau sampai nama itu terucap—yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengirim mereka semua ke masa dimana Tsunayuki Sawada berada saat ini, dengan cara yang sama," menurunkan topinya, menatap kearah pemandangan kota malam saat itu, "dan kita harus bergerak cepat…"

…

'…_kan…'_

Yamamoto tampak masih berada di atas atap itu, melewati pembatas atap sambil menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Suara yang terdengar asing di telinganya itu memang terkadang mengingatkannya kalau ada seseorang yang sangat berharga—yang ia lupakan.

Tetapi, seberapa kerasnya ia berfikir, selalu saja tidak menemukan sosok yang ia lupakan itu. Selalu jalan buntu yang ada di fikirannya. Menyenderkan kepalanya di pembatas yang ada di belakangnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

"Rasanya dulu aku pernah berada disini—mencoba untuk bunuh diri," Yamamoto tertawa sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri hanya karena tidak bisa menjadi lebih hebat dalam base ball, "tetapi—bagaimana aku bsia sadar kalau hal itu salah ya?"

'_Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud!'_

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya. Memegangi kepalanya yang berdengung hebat, hampir saja ia terjatuh dari lantai 2 itu jika ia tidak berpegangan dengan pembatas yang ada dibelakangnya. Bayangan dari Tsuna tampak semakin jelas, saat ia mencoba untuk melompat dan saat Tsuna yang mencoba meraihnya dan hampir saja mereka tewas kalau tidak dengan bantuan Reborn saat itu.

"Tsu…na…?"

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya—'_ menghela nafas dan tersenyum sedih, mencoba untuk mengingat kembali sosok bossnya yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan. Dan tentu saja memori saat Tsuna tewas didepan matanya sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Bodohnya aku bisa melupakan saat dimana—aku menyukai Tsuna untuk pertama kalinya…'_

Menoleh untuk kembali memanjat dan memberitahu Gokudera maupun yang lainnya tentang keadaan Tsuna, "Aku harus memberitahu—"

BANG!

Yamamoto tampak membatu, saat ia menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya tampak bayangan kedua Vendice yang membawa sebuah pistol dan menembaknya tepat dibagian dada. Keseimbangannya langsung goyah saat itu, sakit di dadanya membuat kesadarannya semakin pudar dan pada akhirnya keseimbangannya menghilang membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah itu.

"YAMAMOTO!"

…

Gokudera yang sedang berjalan dan akan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah itu menghela nafas, masih mencoba untuk mengingat sosok Tsuna yang tidak pernah bisa ia ingat. Menyalakan rokok, bergumam tidak jelas sebelum menghembuskan rokok itu dan menoleh kearah atas dimana Yamamoto berada di posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya si bodoh itu lakukan—" tampak bingung dan juga terkejut melihat posisi Yamamoto, akan menghampirinya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari arah Yamamoto. Mata Gokudera terbelalak saat melihat sosok Yamamoto yang limbung dan terjatuh bebas dari atas menuju ke bawah dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, "YAMAMOTO!"

"Apa yang—" mengeluarkan system C.A.I dan dengan segera membentuk Bone Loop yang langsung menangkap Yamamoto. Membawanya turun perlahan agar tidak terluka parah, dan menatap keadaan Yamamoto, "—oi Yamamoto!"

"G—Gokudera-kun…" nafasnya tampak terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari dadanya itu. Mencengkram kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Gokudera, ia tahu ada yang salah saat ini. Dan tidak boleh Yamamoto mengatakan nama Tsuna didepan Gokudera, atau ia mungkin akan berakhir sama dengannya, "—Vendice.."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Memori tentangnya—langit… kita…" tersenyum tipis, sebelum kesadarannya langsung menghilang untuk selama-lamanya dan matanya tertutup rapat. Gokudera yang melihat itu tampak tidak percaya, matanya terbelalak saat merasakan tidak adanya denyut nadi dari Yamamoto.

"Langit? Oi—Yamamoto, apa yang kau maksud!" tubuh Gokudera tampak bergetar saat melihat darah yang mengalir di tangannya dan juga pakaiannya yang kotor oleh darah Yamamoto. Dan sama seperti kasus Tsuna, tubuh Yamamoto perlahan menghilang—bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun saat itu dan membasahi tubuh Gokudera begitu saja.

…

"Sial—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi," hujan tampak membasahi wajah Gokudera, menyamarkan air mata yang keluar saat itu dari mata emeraldnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali—tetapi, perlahan ingatan tentang Yamamoto menghilang sama seperti saat Tsuna tewas karena peluru yang sama.

"Hahi, Gokudera-kun—apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Haru yang tampak melewati taman itu berhenti dan memayungi Gokudera. Saat berbalik menoleh kearah Haru, Haru bisa melihat air mata yang turun di wajah Gokudera, "eh, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tch—jangan melihat bakka-ona!"

"Tetapi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

…

"Baiklah—tetapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis," memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menatap kearah Haru yang ada di belakangnya, "rasanya, ada sesuatu yang menyedihkan tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya…"

…

…

"Yamamoto?"

Seakan bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Yamamoto, Tsuna yang sedang bersama dengan Ugetsu dan juga Lampo tampak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Tsunayuki-dono?"

"Tidak—" menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Intuisinya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaYamamoto, tetapi ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan apapun saat ini—karena masa mereka sudah berbeda, dan keadaan kakinya yang seperti ini, "—ah, kalian berdua bisa meninggalkanku kok, masih banyak laporan yang menggunung di ruangan kalian bukan? Aku sudah membereskannya agar mudah untuk dikerjakan…"

"Eh—baiklah…" menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, Ugetsu tampak tertawa datar sementara Lampo tampak cemberut walaupun pada akhirnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna. Saat Ugetsu dan juga Lampo pergi, Tsuna mencoba untuk bergerak dan berjalan-jalan disekitar mansion hingga melewati dapur saat semua pelayan sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

…

"Apakah aku bisa membantu?" Tsuna mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit dan tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat.

"E—eh, nona tetapi anda tamu primo dan juga yang lainnya, tidak sopan jika—"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka," Tsuna tertawa dan berhenti didepan para pelayan itu, "aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian…"

…

"Giotto-san," mengetuk pintu ruangan Giotto, Tsuna mencoba untuk memanggil semua orang untuk makan malam meskipun para pelayan mengatakan agar mereka saja yang melakukannya—tentu saja Tsuna memaksa.

Jeda panjang yang sepi sebelum suara yang mempersilahkannya masuk terdengar dari sana.

"Ah Tsunayuki, ada apa?"

"Sudah saatnya makam malam, tidakkah sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu?" Tsuna menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk mendekati Giotto yang sedang bergelut dengan laporan miliknya. Ia jadi ingat saat masih dalam pengawasan Vongola Nono, ia juga menghadapi semua laporan yang menggunung di ruangannya.

"Mungkin—" merenggangkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk relaks sejenak, "—aku sudah melihat tumpukan laporan ini sejak kemarin. Mereka seakan bisa bertambah sendiri dan selalu saja aku kalah cepat menghabisinya…"

Tsuna tampak tertawa mendengarnya, iapun juga memikirkan hal itu saat melihat tumpukan laporan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian hari ini, yah tidak semewah yang dibuat oleh pelayan disini tetapi kuharap kau mau mencobanya," tertawa pelan sambil menatap Giotto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Berdiri dan menghampiri Tsuna untuk mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Tsuna, "A—ah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Giotto-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita jemput guardian lainnya?"

"Tentu—baru saja aku akan melakukannya!" tersenyum dan menatap Giotto yang sudah memerah wajahnya karena melihat wajah Tsuna, pada akhirnya mereka beranjak ke ruangan pertama—G.

…

"G, keluarlah dari ruanganmu atau aku akan menendangmu paksa," Tsuna tampak bersweatdrop ria mendengar Giotto—siapa yang sangka Giotto bisa mengatakan hal yang kasar seperti itu, "atau aku harus menyebutkan nama lengkapmu?"

Cukup menunggu beberapa saat tanpa ada jawaban, sebelum pintu tampak terbuka dan menunjukkan pemuda berambut merah itu tampak lelah dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta matanya yang tampak lelah.

"Berani kau sebutkan nama sialan itu, aku akan keluar dari Vongola sekarang juga," Giotto dan Tsuna tampak tertawa mendengarnya, tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh G tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan apapun alasannya, "hm? Lalu ada apa—tumben kalian berdua mendatangiku?"

"Tentu saja memanggilmu untuk makan malam…"

"Aku akan menyusul setelah pekerjaan ini selesai," menunjuk kearah tumpukan laporan yang ada di belakangnya, "ah, terima kasih sudah membereskannya Tsuna, aku lebih mudah untuk mencari dokumen itu…" Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum—ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia mempelajari cara penyusunan seperti itu dari Gokudera bukan?

"Kalau kau sibuk baiklah," Tsuna tersenyum, walaupun tampak sedikit kekecewaan muncul di wajahnya, "sayang sekali, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku membuatkan kalian makanan semenjak aku kemari bukan?"

…

"G…" melihat wajah sang boss yang melancarkan deathglare—G hanya bisa berjawdrop ria dan menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah—makan sejenak tidak akan menyakitkan bukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu G-san," tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi G sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak ke kamar selanjutnya—Ugetsu.

…

"Makan malam? Tumben sekali kau mau menjemput ke kamar Giotto, Tsuna, G?" Ugetsu yang tidak cukup susah untuk disuruh keluar, tetapi wajahnya tampak tidak kalah kacau dari Giotto dan juga G.

"Aku yakin kalau kau pasti menyukainya—" Tsuna tersenyum manis kearah Ugetsu, membuat ketiga pria yang ada di sekitarnya itu terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah—sementara Tsuna hanya bisa bingung dengan tanda Tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

"Lampo tidak perlu dibilang, ia sudah berada di ruang makan saat ini—seperti biasa…"

"Ya, lagipula selesai aku menatap meja makan aku melihat Lampo dan ia membantuku saat aku meminta bantuannya," lagi-lagi semua orang disana terdiam dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yang benar saja, Lampo si pemalas itu mau disuruh untuk membereskan meja makan, "Knuckle-san juga saat aku bertemu dengannya di lorong menuju ke ruangan Giotto-san mengatakan kalau ia akan menyusul setelah berdoa di gereja…"

…

"Berarti hanya tinggal Alaude—" G menatap kearah Giotto.

"Dan juga Daemon…"

Hening sejenak sebelum ketiga pria itu menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ada apa?" Tsuna tampak tersenyum seolah tidak tahu apa bahayanya jika mencoba untuk mendekati kedua orang guardian paling berbahaya itu. Tetapi, mengenal dengan baik selama 3 tahun dua guardian yang memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan mereka—tidak akan membuat ia dengan mudah menjadi takut akan mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di ruang makan Tsuna, kami bertiga akan mengurus kedua orang itu…"

"Eh—tetapi aku juga ingin ikut, tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri kok!" Tsuna mencoba menahan kursi rodanya saat G mencoba untuk mendorong kursi roda itu menjauh dari arah seharusnya mereka tempuh untuk menuju ke ruangan Alaude dan juga Daemon.

"Benar?"

"Tentu—"

'_Lagipula aku bisa menghentikannya kalau mereka akan menyerangku, minimal memberikan waktu untukku bisa kabur…'_

…

"Hn…" mereka sudah sampai didalam ruangan Alaude setelah beberapa kali mengetuk dan pada akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari sang Cloud Guardian yang tampak lelah walaupun pakaiannya tampak cukup rapi untuk orang yang kelelahan, "cepat selesaikan dan pergi—atau kuborgol kalian karena mengganggu pekerjaanku…"

Tsuna tampak menatap pekerjaan yang dimaksud, lebih banyak daripada milik Giotto, G, dan juga Ugetsu karena memang Alaude memiliki pekerjaan dari CEDEF juga pastinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam," menoleh kearah laporan yang ada di belakang Alaude, ia hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, "tetapi kau tampak sangat sibuk, aku tidak akan memaksamu…"

…

"Bantu aku untuk mengerjakan semua tugas ini—dan aku akan memikirkannya…" baik Giotto, G, maupun Ugetsu tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude. Hei, mereka tidak pernah bisa untuk membujuk Alaude untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan dengan mudahnya Tsuna bisa membujuknya?

"Eh, tentu saja—tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa aku membaca semua laporan milikmu?" yah, walaupun Tsuna sudah pernah membaca laporan itu (dan dipaksa oleh Reborn) tetapi tetap saja ia tidak mungkin seenaknya membaca semua laporan yang ada di tempat Alaude bahkan—

"Kau sudah merapihkan laporan itu, kau pasti mengerti isi laporan itu," Alaude memberikan deathglare sambil menunjuk kearah tumpukan rapi yang ada di atas mejanya. Tsuna hanya bersweatdrop ria, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude.

"Kau percaya begitu saja untukku membaca semua laporan itu?"

"Kalau sampai kau membocorkannya, aku akan langsung menghabisimu walaupun kau adalah seorang perempuan," menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, Tsuna tampak ber 'Hieee' ria mendengar ancaman dari Alaude itu.

"Ba—baiklah, aku akan membantumu Alaude-san…"

"Hn—pergilah duluan, aku tidak suka bergerombol…" dengan segera menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Tsuna, Giotto, G, dan juga Ugetsu yang tampak terdiam sebelum saling menatap dan terderngar tawa kecil.

"Tidak menyangka Tsuna-dono bisa membujuk Alaude-dono," Ugetsu tampak tertawa karena melihat reaksi dari Alaude tadi. G dan juga Giotto yang awalnya terdiam tampak tertawa juga dan pada akhirnya mendorong kursi roda Tsuna menuju ke ruangan terakhir—ruangan Spade.

…

"Apakah hanya perasaanku—atau jalan ditempat Spade-san semakin gelap saja?" Tsuna, Giotto, dan juga G tampak menatap sekeliling, saat lorong menuju kamar Spade tampak sepi dan juga gelap. Giotto dan juga G serta Ugetsu tampak hanya mengangguk dan masih terus melangkah menuju ke kamar Spade.

PRANG!

Suara kaca yang pecah dari samping mereka tampak terdengar dan beberapa orang langsung mengepung Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Baru saja mencoba untuk menghindar, tiba-tiba seseorang menembak kearah Tsuna dan hampir saja mengenainya saat Giotto tampak mencoba untuk melindunginya hingga tertembak di bagian dadanya.

"G—Giotto-san!"

"Giotto!" G yang mencoba untuk menghampiri Giotto tampak ikut tertembak dibagian kepala hingga tewas seketika. Tsuna yang melihat semua itu tampak shock dan mencoba untuk bergerak dan melawan mereka, tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan saat menoleh ia melihat Ugetsu yang tampak tertebas hingga pedang menebus perutnya.

"Tsuna-dono, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"U—Ugetsu-san…"

Shock—Tsuna tampak seakan melihat bayangan dari orang-orang yang ia kenal, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang tewas. Tubuhnya bergetar meskipun ia tahu apa yang ada di depannya itu tidak nyata—

"T—tidak, Spade-san hentikan ilusimu kumohon!" suaranya tampak bergetar dan wajahnya tampak memucat. Air mata yang tampak ia tahan itu meluncur dan membasahi wajahnya dengan cepat, "Y—Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun…"

"Nfufufu—hebat kau bisa menebak kalau itu adalah ilusi Tsunayuki Sawada," semua pemandangan itu tampak menghilang dan berganti kamar Spade dengan Giotto, G, dan juga Ugetsu yang mencoba untuk menyadarkan Tsuna.

"Tsunayuki, kau tidak apa-apa—" Giotto menepuk pelan pipi Tsuna dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya yang wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata, "—Spade, kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Nfufufu—tetapi ia sudah sadar dari ilusiku, dia dengan mudahnya bisa menyadari kalau itu ilusi…"

"Eh—" Giotto baru saja akan menoleh lagi ketika Tsuna menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan menuju ke dekat Spade. Dengan segera mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Spade dengan sangat keras.

"Jangan—lakukan itu lagi…" Tsuna tampak sangat kesal dan juga marah, membuat semua yang ada di kamar itu tampak terkejut, karena beberapa minggu bersama dengan Tsuna mereka tidak pernah melihat perempuan ini marah sedikitpun.

"Nfufufu—sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan eh?"

…

"Fikirkan sendiri—" menghela nafas dan berbalik, Tsuna sudah terlalu takut bahkan tubuhnya masih bergetar mengingat tentang ilusi yang ditampilkan oleh Spade tadi.

"Aku akan menyusul untuk makan malam~" Spade seakan bisa membaca fikiran dan tahu apa maksud Tsuna menuju ke kamarnya tampak tersenyum, sementara Tsuna tampak terdiam sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

…

"Ma—maaf aku menamparnya seperti itu Giotto-san," Tsuna yang tampak sudah cukup tenang hanya tertunduk malu menyadari apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Giotto tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ia juga sudah menakutimu terlalu berlebihan—"

"Akhirnya, aku ingin melihat makanan apa yang anda masak Tsuna-do—" Ugetsu membuka pintu ruang makan untuk menunjukkan ruang makan yang penuh dengan makanan Jepang yang bisa ia buat dengan bahan yang ada di dapur saat itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Lampo-sama sudah bosan menunggu Tsuna, ayo cepat aku ingin mencoba masakan Jepang yang sering kau ceritakan itu," Lampo tampak duduk bersama dengan Knuckle yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari Lampo.

"Baiklah-baiklah—"

"Eh bukankah semua pelayan tidak ada yang bisa membuatkan masakan seperti ini Tsuna-dono?" Ugetsu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat semua yang ada di depannya. Di Italia, ia hanya bisa membuat teh hijau dan juga beberapa makanan sederhana yang bisa ia buat. Bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah memasak dan tidak pernah bisa.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya, walaupun tidak semua masakan bisa aku buat karena bahannya tidak ada—" mencoba untuk melihat dan menghitung beberapa makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kenapa anda sampai melakukan hal seperti ini?"

…

Tsuna berfikir sejenak sebelum mengibaskan tangannya di depan tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan Ugetsu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ugetsu segera berjalan dan Tsuna menarik kimono Ugetsu sedikit untuk membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Karena kau tidak bisa ke Jepang, aku akan membawakan Jepang padamu—" Ugetsu tampak sedikit terkejut sambil menatap Tsuna yang tersenyum kearahnya, "—aku juga merindukan Jepang kau tahu?"

…

"Terima kasih, Tsunayuki-dono…"

…

"Apakah harus menggunakan benda ini?" G tampak kesal karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan 'benda' yang dimaksud adalah sumpit dan membuat beberapa lauk di piringnya menggelinding jatuh. Lampo tampak lebih bingung bagaimana cara untuk makan nasi menggunakan dua buah sumpit itu. Alaude yang tampaknya juga tidak bisa memberikan tatapan tajam kearah piring yang nasinya berceceran, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya—tentu saja selain Tsuna dan juga Ugetsu.

"Apakah orang Jepang memang memakan nasi sedikit-sedikit seperti ini," Giotto yang seakan memiliki tanda Tanya besar di atas kepalanya tampak mencoba untuk menyumpit nasi yang ada di depannya itu meskipun beberapa kali jatuh.

"Tidak juga, kau sependapat denganku bukan Ugetsu-san?" Tsuna tampak tenang-tenang saja memakan nasi dan juga omurice yang ada di depannya.

"Begitulah Tsunayuki-dono, dan masakanmu cukup enak—dan beberapa masakan ini memang seperti masakan Jepang tetapi aku tidak tahu namanya," Tsuna tampak gugup dan bersweatdrop ria—mengingat makanan itu memang baru dan sepertinya belum ada di masa ini, "tetapi tetap saja, ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku mengingat negara asal kita itu…"

Giotto tampak tersenyum saat melihat Ugetsu tampak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna. Ugetsu sudah lama tidak tampak sebahagia itu, dan Giotto sangat bersyukur Tsuna bisa melakukan itu dan membuatnya bahagia.

"Benda ini benar-benar menyebalkan, benda yang tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini saja susah untuk ditangkap!"

"Tetapi beberapa orang ada yang bisa menangkap lalat dengan sumpit itu loh," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah G. semua orang tampak terdiam dan menatap kearah Tsuna.

"Yang benar?" tentu saja yang berteriak adalah semua yang ada di sana selain Alaude dan juga Spade yang tampak sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak mematahkan sumpit itu.

"Nfufufu—semoga saja Elena yang ada di Jepang tidak akan kesusahan untuk makan hanya karena benda bodoh ini…"

"Cukup—bawakan aku sendok atau aku akan menghukummu," Alaude melancarkan deathglare kearah pelayan yang ada di sana dan dengan segera pelayan itu pergi dan mengambilkan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Alaude.

"Baiklah—sudah kuputuskan!" Giotto berbicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan volume yang keras membuat semuanya berhenti dan menatap Giotto, "kita akan ke Jepang minggu depan!"

…

"EEEH!"

…In Japan…

Seorang perempuan berambut krem panjang dan bergelombang itu tampak berjalan seperti orang asing di negeri Jepang itu. Saat ia sedang berada di sebuah hutan kecil yang berada di dalam sebuah mansion tempatnya berada selama di Jepang.

Saat ia berada disana sendirian—melihat sosok pemuda yang terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri dan itu membuatnya terkejut dan dengan segera ia berjalan kearah pemuda itu perlahan.

"Ada apa Lady Elena?"

"Panggilkan seseorang untuk membantuku, sepertinya pemuda ini terluka—" mendengar hal itu, pelayan yang menemani sang kekasih Daemon itu tampak mengangguk dan segera memanggil seseorang untuk membantunya. Elena yang tampak membungkuk dan mencoba melihat wajah pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihatnya.

…

Cahaya matahari yang tampak masuk dari sela jendela kamar itu cukup untuk membuat sosok pemuda itu terbangun. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menemukan dirinya yang berada di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya, dan baru saja akan bangkit saat Elena baru saja akan masuk kedalam kamar saat itu.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Ia tahu siapa perempuan ini—walaupun perempuan ini pasti tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dia, ia pernah melihat sekali perempuan ini saat pertarungan dengan Shimon Famiglia.

"Ini dimana?"

"Jepang—aku menemukanmu pingsan dan membawamu kemari," Elena duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur itu, "kau mirip dengan seorang temanku, makanya aku membawamu kemari…"

"A—ahahaha, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang anda maksud," pemuda itu tampak gugup tetapi berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dengan tawanya.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yamamoto—Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal!"

…To be Continue…

Sumpah tambah ga jelas =)) dan yap, me mutusin buat kirim satu per satu guardian ke masa primo karena ingat tentang Tsuna. Pertama Yamamoto~ dan kenapa ga Gokudera? Karena me malah rencananya bikin Goku di akhir-akhir aja =D

Dan siapa sangka yang nemuin Yamamoto adalah Elena? Mansion itu sebenernya mansion Vongola yang ada di Jepang~

Dan masalah mereka yang ga bisa pake sumpit—anggap aja mereka walaupun di Jepang, karena ini settingnya Vongola baru kebentuk, jadi selalu di mansion dan tetep ga pernah pake sumpit =))

**Kuri —**Eh, alurnya kecepetan kah? O_O

**Rose —**Pastinya XD #eh

**King of Tuna —**mana bisa diganti gendernya -_-

**Authorjelek —**Pasti dong~ G. itu tipikal seme yang malah diukein sama Ugetsu #lah! Kalau Goku emang dari sononya Uke~ #ea

**Mamitsu27 —**tenang aja, mungkin ntar bisa jalan lagi kok =)) dan OTF sudah lanjut dari kemarin XD

**The Moon Dew —**belum kepikiran bisa apa ga '3' *ditendang yang baca*

**Aligepyon —**karena entah kenapa me males ganti namanya ==" dan iya, makasih perbaikannya ='D me lupa kalau Cuma Goku yang pake –kun :p OTF sudah apdet dari kemarin XD

Makasih buat yang Review~ Ditunggu lagi ya Reviewnya~ #banyakmau


	4. Accident at the Ship

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title : **Unforgetable Memory

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Pairing : **GFem!27, Primo&Decimo GuardianxFem!27 AlaudexFem!27 (untuk chapter ini)

**Rated : **K

**Chapter 4, Accident at the Ship**

"Alaude-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Di sebuah tempat yang cukup sempit dan juga gelap itu tampak Tsuna yang berada di sana bersama dengan Alaude yang tampak terluka. Melihat darah yang keluar dari perutnya, membuat Tsuna panik dengan keadaan Alaude dan juga disekitarnya.

"Diamlah—aku hanya lengah," mencoba untuk duduk dan menyender di dinding, Tsuna sendiri tampak tidak berada di kursi rodanya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Apakah kau menemukan mereka?" suara dari sebrang terdengar dan saat membuka sedikit pintu yang ada di depannya, Tsuna menemukan beberapa orang tampak membawa senjata, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak—"

"Cari lagi, kalau sampai mereka memberitahu Vongola Primo, rencana kita akan gagal!" salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka tampak mencoba untuk memimpin penyerangan itu.

"Mereka masih mencoba untuk mencari kita, tetapi anak buah mereka menyebar dan tidak bisa kita ketahui," Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu disana tanpa menimbulkan suara. Menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna putih, ia tersenyum dan segera mendekati Alaude, "minimal kita harus menghentikan pendarahanmu…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Bagaimanapun ini adalah salahku Alaude-san," tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk membuka kemeja Alaude dan membersihkan luka yang ada di pinggang kanannya.

…Flash Back 2 jam yang lalu…

"A—Alaude-san, kalau kau memang tidak ingin ikut kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku—aku bisa mengatakannya pada Giotto-san," Tsuna tampak menatap Alaude yang berada di sampingnya saat berada di dek kapal menuju ke Jepang, "kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu…"

"Giotto bukan orang yang akan mengubah putusannya, tetapi kalau sampai pekerjaanku menumpuk karena dia—" deathglare yang cukup pekat terlihat di sekeliling Alaude, membuat Tsuna sweatdrop dan tertawa datar.

"Sepertinya Giotto-san sudah membuatmu cukup repot, sekarang bahkan kau disuruh menjagaku—" tertawa gugup, Tsuna menatap Alaude yang tampak hanya diam dan membuatnya menjadi semakin merasa tidak enak. Tsuna memang melihat Alaude seperti sedang bersama dengan Hibari Kyouya—cloud guardiannya, "—aku akan membantumu lagi kalau pekerjaanmu menumpuk…"

Menggerakkan kursi rodanya duluan saat ia merasakan pegangan Alaude tampak terlepas, menuju ke depan dek dan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Sudah lama tidak naik kapal seperti ini," mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas, menoleh saat melihat Alaude yang hanya menatapnya dari jauh, "kenapa kau diam saja Alaude-san? Ayo kemari!"

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya, pada akhirnya Alaude melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tsuna saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbisik dari balik pintu yang ada di dekatnya. Walaupun tidak terdengar jelas, ia bisa tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan tampak mencurigakan.

Membuka pintunya perlahan—mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Kami sudah memastikan kalau jumlah kita lebih banyak daripada anggota Vongola…"

"Baiklah, saat mereka lengah, kita akan menyerang para guardiannya satu per satu—dalam keadaan tidak waspada dan membawa perempuan seperti ini akan sangat mudah untuk kita menyerang Vongola Primo dan juga semua guardiannya satu per satu," perkataan pemuda itu sukses membuat Alaude membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba untuk masuk secara diam-diam.

"Alaude-san, ada apa?"

Tsuna yang tampak melihat Alaude terdiam langsung menghampiri dan memanggilnya. Tetapi, sepertinya hal itu membuat orang-orang disana mendengar nama Alaude dan menyadari kalau salah satu target mereka mengetahui apa rencana mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka langsung waspada dan bergerak untuk menyerang Alaude dan Tsuna yang berada di depan pintu. Alaude yang menyadari orang-orang itu mulai bergerak mencoba untuk mengambil pistol dan juga borgolnya sambil mencoba untuk menarik kursi roda Tsuna ke belakangnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba-tiba kaca di pintu itu pecah karena tembakan yang diarahkan pada Alaude, membuat Tsuna terkejut dan mencoba untuk melihat situasi disana.

"A—ada apa ini Alaude-san?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan," Alaude mencoba untuk melindungi Tsuna yang berada di belakangnya, menembak beberapa orang yang akan menyerang mereka sekaligus menggunakan borgol miliknya untuk menghabisi beberapa yang tidak sempat ia tembak, "pergi cari Giotto herbivore—jelaskan keadaan yang ada disini padanya…"

Tsuna ingin membantu—tetapi tidak mungkin ia menggunakan kekuatan Vongola di depan Alaude, terlebih dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Sedikit ragu, tidak suka menjadi tidak berguna seperti ini—tetapi ia juga tidak ingin menjadi penghalang dari pertarungan Alaude.

"A—aku akan segera kembali!"

Mengencangkan putaran kursi roda itu dan menjauhi tempat Alaude berada untuk mencari keberadaan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya. Alaude sendiri mencoba untuk menghalangi beberapa orang yang tampak akan mengejar Tsuna. Memang ia bisa menghalangi beberapa orang yang tampak berada di hadapannya, tetapi ia sadar kalau beberapa dari mereka yang baru saja muncul dari beberapa ruangan di sekelilingnya tampak mengejar Tsuna.

"Tch—" memperbanyak borgol yang ada di tangannya dengan flame dan melemparnya ke semua musuh yang ada di dekatnya hingga semua yang ada di sana terluka karena borgol Alaude. Dengan segera ia bergerak dan mengejar kemana Tsuna dan juga sebagian musuh mereka berada.

…

Tsuna melihat kearah belakang dimana beberapa musuh mengejarnya yang sedang mencari Giotto. Mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menghindar dari semua peluru yang akan mengenainya, walaupun nafasnya sudah terengah-engah ia tidak bisa menurunkan kecepatannya atau ia akan tertembak.

"Jangan lari!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan—" berdecak kesal, masih mencoba untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu sebelum salah satu peluru mengenai ban kursi rodanya membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Tembakan kedua yang mengenai kursi rodanya membuat kursi roda itu jatuh dan tubuh Tsunapun juga ikut terjatuh.

"Jangan dendam pada kami wanita—" salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Tsuna dan mengacungkan senjatanya, "—kalau sampai kau mengatakannya pada Vongola primo, maka rencana kami akan berantakan…"

Saat perhatian Tsuna berada di pemuda di depannya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah mengacungkan pistolnya dan siap untuk menarik pelatuk miliknya kearah Tsuna.

BANG!

…

"Tsuna?"

Giotto yang berada di salah satu ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bekerja selama di kapal seolah bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna. Menghentikan pekerjaannya, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar disana.

"Ada apa Giotto?"

G yang baru saja masuk tampak bingung melihat Giotto yang tidak tenang tanpa sebab. Meletakkan setumpuk laporan di depan Giotto, ia berdiri dan mencoba untuk menanyakan tentang keadaannya.

"Dimana Tsuna?"

"Ah, dia bersama dengan Alaude bukan?"

Giotto yang mendengar Tsuna bersama dengan Alaude tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas, beranggapan kalau Tsuna akan aman jika bersama dengan Alaude. Tanpa tahu, kalau keadaan di luar sedang dalam suasana genting—melibatkan Tsunayuki dan juga Alaude.

…

"A—aduh," Tsuna yang tampak tidak menyadari tembakan itu terdorong hingga terjatuh dari kursi rodanya saat merasakan seseorang mendorongnya dari jalur peluru itu. Membuka matanya, menemukan Alaude yang tampak berdiri di depannya sambil memegang kedua bahu Tsuna, "A—Alaude-san?"

"Tch—kau terlalu lama herbivore," Tsuna baru saja akan meminta maaf saat menyadari wajah Alaude yang pucat dan tampak sedikit menyerengit kesakitan. Terima kasih untuk Kyouya yang selalu tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Tsuna jika ia sedang terluka, Tsuna sudah terbiasa untuk membaca wajah orang yang setipe dengan Kyouya.

"A—Alaude-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baru saja Tsuna akan memeriksa saat beberapa orang sudah mencoba untuk menembak mereka berdua. Melihat ada yang aneh dengan Alaude, dengan terpaksa Tsuna mencoba meminum Dying Will Pill yang ada di dalam kantungnya dan menggunakan tekanan flamenya untuk bergerak cepat menuju ke salah satu ruangan dengan menarik Alaude bersama dengannya.

…

"A—aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir," saat berada di kamar, Tsuna melihat kalau Alaude terluka karena tembakan yang harusnya mengenainya pertama kali itu. Alaude tampak menghela nafas dan melihat pintu yang sudah dikunci dan diganjal dengan beberapa barang itu.

"Jangan halangi aku untuk menghajar mereka herbivore—aku hanya terluka kecil," Alaude mencoba untuk bergerak sebelum tangan Tsuna segera menahannya dan menghentikan apa yang akan Alaude lakukan.

"K—Kumohon Alaude-san, jangan paksakan dirimu…"

…

"Kalau mereka menerobos, jangan menghalangiku untuk menghajar mereka semua—" Tsuna tampak melihat Alaude sebelum dengan terpaksa mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Alaude melihat Tsuna yang membantunya memakai kemejanya kembali setelah membersihkan semampunya luka yang dialami oleh Alaude.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan hal tadi…" seolah jantungnya berhenti, Tsuna benar-benar lupa kalau Alaude melihatnya menggunakan flame itu.

"A—aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Alaude-san…"

"Apakah menurutmu aku ini buta? Kau mengeluarkan fla—" menutup mulut Alaude sebelum bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Tampak sedikit panik saat melihat Alaude yang sudah tampak tidak sabar dan akan menginterogasinya dengan caranya sendiri, "—siapa sebenarnya kau, kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan Sky Flame seperti Giotto…"

"Sejak dulu—aku sudah bisa menggunakan itu," Tsuna menatap Alaude yang tampak masih curiga padanya—membuatnya panik, "ku—kumohon Alaude-san, aku bukan musuh Vongola. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa aku padamu. Tidak sekarang—"

Baru saja akan berkata lagi saat pintu akan jebol dan membuat mereka berdua menoleh—tinggal menunggu waktu hingga pintu akan terbuka dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak akan menghianati Vongola, aku akan menceritakannya jika saatnya tepat—" Tsuna yang tampak melihat Alaude tidak bisa bergerak bebas saat ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain berubah menjadi mode HDWD dan memanfaatkan flamenya untuk bergerak.

Tanpa perduli apakah Alaude akan semakin curiga dengannya atau tidak, ia mengambil pil berisi Dying Will Pill dan meminumnya dua buah. Sebelum Alaude bisa bertanya apapun, tampak muncul flame sky di dahi dan kedua tangan Tsuna saat itu.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang hancur karena di dobrak oleh orang-orang itu terdengar, menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude dan juga Tsuna yang sudah tidak berada disana lagi, dan sebuah jendela yang cukup besar terbuka seolah mereka berdua keluar dari jendela yang hanya menghubungkan kapal dengan lautan itu.

"Apa mereka melompat keluar?"

"Tidak mungkin—diluar hanya ada laut lepas, mungkin gadis itu lemah tetapi Cloud Guardian itu tidak mungkin berfikir pendek seperti itu," salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk mendekati jendela dan melihat kearah lautan.

"Fikiranmu tidak terlalu salah—" suara yang tampak terdengar dari atas itu membuat musuh yang menoleh pada jendela mendongak dan melihat Tsuna yang terbang menggunakan flamenya. Dengan segera ia terbang dengan cepat dan memukul orang itu.

BYUR!

Musuh yang terkena pukulan dari Tsuna tampak terjatuh begitu saja dari kapal. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera terbang menuju ke dek kapal dimana ia sudah menurunkan Alaude sebelumnya disana.

"Sepertinya akan butuh waktu untuk mereka sampai disini," nafas Tsuna tampak memburu. Kakinya terasa sakit saat harus bergerak walaupun menggunakan flame dan tidak menapak. Flame yang ada di dahinya tampak sedikit mengecil.

…

"Biar aku yang mengurusi sisanya—"

"Eh, tetapi lukamu," Tsuna menatap Alaude yang tampak berdiri walaupun lukanya mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku tampak seperti herbivore—" mengeluarkan borgol miliknya dan menatap kearah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat hingga sekelompok orang yang tadi hendak menyerang mereka tampak muncul, "—sudah saatnya untuk menghukum mereka sampai mati…"

…

Tidak percaya—

Lalu apa gunanya ia menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan Alaude, kalau pada akhirnya yang Tsuna lihat adalah Alaude bisa mengalahkan orang-orang itu dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Dan sekarang, ia harus menghadapi investigasi dari Alaude tentang bagaimana dan siapa dia.

"Herbivore lemah—" saat mengatakan itu tubuh Alaude tampak limbung sebelum ia mencoba untuk menyeimbangkannya. Tsuna yang tampak khawatir terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum menyadari kalau musuh yang ada di dekat Alaude membawa sebuah granat yang tampak akan diledakkan.

"Alaude-san dibelakangmu!"

BLAM!

Suara ledakan yang keras terdengar bahkan menghancurkan beberapa sisi dari kapal. Asap mengepul sebelum sosok Alaude menghilang dari sumber ledakan. Sepertinya Tsuna berhasil membawanya terbang di detik-detik terakhir ledakan itu terjadi.

"Syukurlah sepertinya aku tepat waktu—" menghela nafas, flame di dahinya yang semakin melemah tampak terus menghilang sebelum benar-benar habis dan tubuh mereka berdua tampak terjatuh begitu saja. Tampaknya ia menggunakan flame terlalu banyak untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya—dan itu membuat Tsuna merasa sangat lelah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada Tsuna, dengan segera Alaude menangkapnya dan berpijak saat mereka berada di atas kapal.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa—"

"Alaude, Tsunayuki!" suara Giotto dan juga yang lainnya terdengar, dan tampak mereka berlari menuju kearah Alaude dan Tsuna yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

…

Setelah merawat luka Alaude, menolong beberapa penumpang kapal—yang ternyata masih ada yang bukan musuh mereka, dan membawa Tsuna ke kamarnya karena belum sadarkan diri, Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak berkumpul di ruangan Tsuna untuk menunggunya sadar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada musuh yang menyelinap kemari," Giotto tampak duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Tsuna. Menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Tsuna yang tampak masih belum sadarkan diri, "apakah mereka semua sudah tertangkap?"

"Mereka sedang diinterogasi oleh Spade," G tampak menatap Giotto sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang untuk menunjukkan kalau Spade—satu-satunya yang tidak ada di sana sedang menginterogasi para penjahat itu.

"Tumben kau tidak ikut menginterogasinya Alaude?" menatap Alaude yang tampak berada di sisi lain dari tepi tempat tidur Tsuna, duduk—tentu saja karena Giotto yang menyuruh dengan alasan luka di tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu herbivore—"

"Aw—" suara itu membuat semua guardian tampak menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang membuka matanya dan tampak mencoba untuk bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Saat ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia sadar kalau semua guardian—kecuali Spade mengelilinginya dan menatapnya, _'HIEEE! Kenapa semuanya ada disini!'_

"Tsunayuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" Giotto yang pertama kali mencoba untuk mengajak Tsuna berbicara. Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk dan masih menatap Giotto yang menatapnya cemas, "kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah penyerangan itu…"

"Penyerangan?" tampak sedikit lupa dengan apa yang terjadi, sebelum berfikir dan tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi—didepan Alaude, _'ga—gawat, aku memperlihatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diperlihatkan didepan Alaude-san!'_

"Ba—bagaimana keadaanmu Alaude-san?"

"Hn—hanya luka kecil," Alaude tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna.

"Syukurlah—"

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri Tsunayuki—" suaranya tampak pelan nyaris tidak terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baru kali ini mendengar Alaude-dono memanggil perempuan selain Elena-dono dengan namanya," Ugetsu tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude tadi.

'_Apakah ia kemari hanya karena ingin menungguku sadar?'_

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini sepertinya Tsunayuki tidak bisa ikut pesta besok malam?" G tampak menatap Giotto yang mengangguk setuju melihat keadaan Tsuna yang tampak tidak begitu baik.

"Eh, ah—sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat pesta di dalam kapal itu seperti apa," _'dimasa ini—'_ Giotto dan juga yang lainnya bersumpah kalau mereka bisa melihat bunga-bunga di sekeliling Tsuna dan juga tatapan memohon yang susah untuk ditolak.

"Te—tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya kelelahan karena memaksakan diri untuk bergerak," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban dari semua guardian yang sekarang ini tidak menatapnya dan memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

"Baiklah…"

…

Tsuna menyadari kalau kakinya sedikit banyak bisa digerakkan setelah kejadian itu. Walaupun langkahnya masih kaku, ia sudah bisa berjalan tertatih tanpa perlu menggunakan kursi roda miliknya.

"Nona Tsunayuki, apakah anda yakin tidak ingin menggunakannya?"

"Tenang saja—aku akan baik-baik saja kok," Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan para maid yang tadi membantunya memakai pakaian pesta untuk malam itu, "ya—yang lebih penting, apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah memilihkan pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Primo dan yang paling simple sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan," salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk mendandani Tsuna sedemikian rupa, "lagipula anda sangat cocok dengan pakaian ini…"

"A—aku tidak biasa dengan pakaian seperti ini—apakah benar kalau aku tidak akan terlihat memalukan?"

"Tenang saja Nona, percayakan pada kami…"

…

Di salah satu aula besar yang ada di kapal itu, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang. Alunan musik tampak jelas terdengar merdu, dan beberapa pelayan membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk para tamu.

Para guardian Vongola tampak sudah berada di sana, kecuali Alaude yang memang tidak menyukai keramaian.

"Kau tampak sangat tampan Vongola Primo—" salah satu perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian mewah menghampiri Giotto yang mengenakan jas hitam dan juga dasi putih serta jubah yang biasa ia kenakan. Bukan hanya gadis itu yang menghampirinya, tetapi beberapa gadis tampak mengerumuni tempat dimana sang Vongola Primo berada.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri perempuan bodoh!" suara itu membuat Giotto menoleh untuk menemukan sang Storm Guardian serta tangan kanannya yang kini memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja merah tanpa dasi. Keadaan sekelilingnya tidak lebih baik daripada Giotto—walaupun sifatnya yang tampak barbar, kenyataannya G memiliki banyak penggemar wanita.

"Maa—G-dono, tidak seharusnya anda mengatakan hal itu pada nona-nona ini—" kali ini sang Rain Guardian yang memakai jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru dengan dasi hitam. Rambutnya yang tidak memakai topi seperti biasapun disisir ke belakang dengan rapi.

"Kau juga sangat tampan dengan rambut seperti itu Ugetsu-san," tampak beberapa wanitapun tidak melewatkan sosok sang Rain Guardian yang tampan dan juga baik hati itu.

"Lampo-sama, kau ingin kue ini?"

"Oh, apakah itu enak?" tampak seperti anak kecil—sang Thunder Guardian tetap menjadi incaran beberapa gadis itu. Dengan mengenakan jas putih dan kemeja hijau serta dasi hitam, tampak menerima semua suapan kue dari para gadis itu.

"Permisi nona-nona, aku sudah memiliki kekasih—" dan suara itu membuat semua guardian menatap tajam—Daemon yang memakai pakaian biasanya tanpa ada beda sedikitpun.

"Nfufufu~ Sepertinya aku belum melihat Tsunayuki—" Spade menghampiri Giotto yang mengangguk sambil menatapnya, "—apakah semua perempuan harus berdandan selama ini?"

"Maaf saja kalau aku terlalu lama berdandan Spade-san," suara yang kecil dan sedikit berbisik itu tampak membuat Giotto dan juga yang lainnya menoleh, menemukan Tsuna yang tampak berdiri di depan mereka dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna biru panjang polos, lengan panjang, dengan beberapa renda putih menghiasi sekitar pakaiannya.

Rambut cokelatnya juga tampak diikat ke atas dengan beberapa ornament yang tampak selaras dengan rambut cokelatnya.

…

Melihat Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak terdiam menatapnya, membuat Tsuna sedikit risih dan panik.

"Su—sudah kukatakan, aku akan aneh memakai pakaian seperti ini," wajahnya memerah dan mencoba untuk berjalan menjauhi Giotto dan juga yang lainnya dengan langkah tertatih, "a—aku akan mengganti pakaian biasa saja…"

"Tu—tunggu Tsunayuki, bu—bukan itu maksudku," Giotto mencoba untuk menahan tangan Tsuna dan menghentikannya berjalan. Tidak ada perlawanan, karena bahkan untuk berjalanpun Tsuna sudah cukup kesulitan, "kau—tampak manis dengan pakaian itu…"

Tsuna bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan menatap Giotto yang menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Semua guardian juga tampak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto dan hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau berdansa dengan Lampo-sama, Tsuna?" Lampo tampak berjalan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Maa maa, aku juga ingin berdansa dengan anda Tsunayuki-dono."

"Nfufufu~ aku ingin melihat apakah kau bisa berdansa dengan baik Tsunayuki?" Spade juga tampak tertawa dan akan menghampiri Tsunayuki yang tampak panik karena Ugetsu, Lampo, dan juga Spade.

"Hei, aku yang pertama kali memegang tangannya bukan?" Giotto sepertinya juga tampak mencoba untuk berdansa pertama kali dengan Tsuna.

"Kalian ini—" G menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya menghela nafas sambil mengusap rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei kalian, Tsunayuki baru saja sembuh—jangan memaksakannya!" Knuckle tampak tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan pakaian pasturnya tetapi berwarna putih polos.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Knuckle-san…"

"Kalian terlalu berisik—" menatap kearah sumber suara dimana Alaude mengenakan jas hitam dan juga kemeja berwarna ungu serta dasi berwarna biru tua, "—tempat ini sudah sangat berisik, jangan kalian tambahkan lagi…"

…

Alaude menatap kearah Tsunayuki yang membalas tatapannya. Terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik dan berjalan akan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ah tunggu Alaude-san," menahan lengan Alaude dan membuat sang Cloud Guardian berbalik menatap gadis di belakangnya, "bagaimana kalau kita berdansa sebentar?"

Para guardian yang tadi memperebutkan berdansa terlebih dahulu dengan Tsuna tampak menoleh sebelum menatap Alaude yang tampak terdiam sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hanya sebentar—"

…

"Baiklah!"

…

"Terima kasih Alaude-san," di tengah lagu yang mengalun, tampak Tsuna yang tersenyum kearah Alaude yang mengerutkan alisnya, "—kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kekuatanku pada Giotto-san dan juga yang lainnya…"

"Aku tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk memberitahukannya…"

"Itu artinya kau mempercayai kalau aku tidak akan menghancurkan Vongola—" Tsuna tertawa sambil tetap mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan irama musik dan tanpa menginjak kakinya, "—itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Kau mungkin tidak memberitahukan kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan itu—tetapi suatu saat rahasiamu pasti akan terbongkar," Alaude menatap Tsuna yang tampak tersenyum tipis.

"Dan saat itu, aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada kalian…"

Alaude menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, diam tidak merespon apapun tentang perkataan dari Tsunayuki. Mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik di depan telinga Tsunayuki sambil tetap mempertahankan langkahnya yang sedikit kaku karena gerakan tertatih dari Tsuna.

"Tetapi, aku ingin kau berlatih denganku beberapa kali dengan kekuatanmu itu—Tsunayuki," wajah Tsuna tampak semakin memerah saat merasakan Alaude mencium bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya, "—itu adalah bayaran untuk tutup mulut…"

Dan dengan segera Alaude tersenyum samar dan berbalik meninggalkan Tsuna yang tampak membatu dan memegangi pipinya yang dikecup oleh Alaude.

'_A—apa-apaan tadi! A—Alaude-san menciumku?'_

"Tsunayuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" menoleh dengan cepat saat melihat Giotto yang tampak menatapnya bingung.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," Tsuna menggeleng dengan cepat dan Giotto tampak membalas dengan tawa kecil.

"Apakah kau lelah?" Tsuna tampak mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa sebelum Lampo, Ugetsu, Spade, dan juga G mengajakmu…"

"G-san juga?"

"Ia hanya tidak ingin mengatakannya secara langsung," Giotto tampak tertawa kembali, dan Tsuna membalas dengan tawa santai, "jadi—" mengulurkan tangannya di depan Tsuna, "—kau mau?"

…

"Dengan senang hati…"

…To be Continue…

Oke, kayaknya AlaudexFem!Tsuna yang paling kelihatan daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya -_-;a karena tahun 1600-an belum ada pesawat, mereka butuh waktu untuk sampe ke Jepang pake kapal :D

Yah, maaf ya kalau Alaude kelihatan OOC ^^;

Dan kaki Tsuna sudah mulai sembuh walaupun ga sepenuhnya :D

ETA : chapter awal sampe sekarang, nama Fem!Tsuna diganti jadi Tsunayuki ^^

**Widi Orihara — **Ini dia update-annya, makasih sudah review :)

**Kuri — **Spade udah bilang kalau Elena ada keperluan di Jepang :D ntar di chapter selanjutnya dijelasin kok ^^

**Alwayztora — **sebenernya inikan bukan Shounen-Ai, dan ini Tsunanya jadi harem. Jadi ga bisa ._. maaf ya ^^;

**Fakkufakku — **Ntar ada saatnya Gokudera bakal inget kok ^^ oke, habis ini Mukuro :D

Makasih buat yang Review~ Ditunggu lagi ya Reviewnya~ #banyakmau


	5. Reunion

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title :**Unforgetable Memory

**Genre :**Angst/Romance

**Pairing :**GFem!27, Primo&Decimo GuardianxFem!27

**Rated :**K+

**Chapter 5, Reunion**

**.**

"Bertarunglah denganku Sawada Tsunayuki—" pemuda berambut platinum itu tampak berjalan cepat diantara lorong kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang dalam waktu 1 hari lagi. Perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang saat ini di ikat setengah itu tampak berjalan cepat walaupun masih tertatih sambil menghindar dari pemuda itu.

"A—Alaude-san, aku masih tidak bisa berjalan normal—aku tidak mungkin bisa melawanmu…"

"Kau sudah janji padaku bukan?" Alaude menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, sementara orang-orang yang melihat mereka tampak bingung. Sang Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo mengejar seorang perempuan saja sudah sangat aneh, dan ia malah mengajaknya bertarung?

"Te—tetapi tidak sekarang—" menatap kearah Alaude, tidak melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya dan sekarang malah ditabrak olehnya, "—ah, maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Tsuna menatap orang yang ia tabrak—Giotto, yang memegang kedua bahunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sawada Tsunayuki—!" mendengar suara Alaude, dengan segera Tsuna bersembunyi di belakang Giotto yang bingung sebelum menoleh dan menemukan Alaude di depannya, "kau sudah berjanji padaku…"

"Te—tetapi tidak sekarang, lagipula besok kita sampai di Jepang bukan?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ajakanku—" Giotto menarik alisnya sebelah, sepertinya sedikit salah pengertian dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude. Menoleh pada Tsuna, menyadari kalau tangan Tsuna tampak mencengkram erat kedua lengannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku tidak bisa berjalan lagi?"

"Tidak akan sampai seperti itu—kalau kau tidak berjalan aku tidak bisa bertarung denganmu," Alaude tampak menatap Tsunayuki dengan tatapan dingin dan juga menusuk. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak _sweatdrop_ dan menghela nafas.

"Ayolah Alaude-san, tidak sekarang oke?"

"Tsunayuki—" ber'hiee' ria melihat Alaude sudah membawa borgolnya dan akan melawan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna tadi. Benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan Hibari.

"Alaude—Tsunayuki baru saja bisa berjalan sedikit, kau bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi," Giotto menaruh tangannya di depan tubuh Tsuna, mencoba untuk melindungi Tsuna dari Alaude.

…

"Hn—" berbalik dan menurunkan borgolnya, Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas lega karena Alaude mau menuruti perkataan Giotto, "—sampai di Jepang, kau harus menepati Janjimu…"

"Janji?" Giotto menatap Tsuna setelah Alaude berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ia ingin berlatih denganku," Tsuna menghela nafas dan membenahi rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari dari Alaude, "padahal aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain kabur dan juga merepotkan kalian…" mencoba untuk mengikat rambutnya. Giotto menatap Tsuna sebelum tangannya bergerak dan mencoba untuk mengikat rambut Tsuna.

"Kalau Alaude sampai meminta hal itu—" Tsuna terkejut dan bersumpah kalau wajahnya saat ini pasti sangat merah, "—itu berarti kau sangat kuat."

…

"Ti—tidak!" menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya, ia benar-benar panik kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Giotto tentang kekuatannya, "ha—hanya kebetulan saja aku bisa membawa kabur Alaude-san, dan ia mengatakan kalau aku harus berlatih dengannya!"

"Begitu—" Giotto tersenyum dan memegang rambut yang ada di pinggir wajah Tsuna dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga, "—kalau ada apapun, katakan saja padaku—aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin."

Wajah Tsuna tampak semakin memerah hingga telinga dan juga lehernya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau melakukan apapun—Giotto sendiri tampak hanya tersenyum dan bingung dengan reaksi Tsuna.

"Tidak baik menggoda perempuan seperti itu Giotto—" suara yang tampak dikenal itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan yang memukul kepala Giotto cukup keras. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menghela nafas.

"G, aku tidak menggoda Tsunayuki!"

"Terlihat begitu di mataku," jawab G cuek sambil menatap pada Giotto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak kekanak-kanakan, "kau tidak apa-apa Tsunayuki?"

"Tidak apa-apa—" mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah yang masih memerah, "—terima kasih sudah mengawatirkanku G-san!"

…

G tampak menatap Tsuna yang tampak tersenyum di depannya, mengalihkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya saat itu benar-benar memerah bahkan lebih merah daripada rambutnya.

"Kau demam G-san?"

"Ti—tidak!"

…

"Sampai juga—" kapal merapat, Giotto dan semua guardiannya tampak turun terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Tsuna tentu saja. Sang gadis menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba untuk melihat negara yang baru saja ia pijaki itu.

"Berbeda sekali saat di masaku…"

"Eh, memang sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan Jepang Tsunayuki?" Tsuna tampak terkejut saat melihat G yang sudah berada di sampingnya saat itu.

"Oh, cukup lama—mungkin satu tahun atau lebih," jawabnya sedikit gugup dan mencoba untuk memalingkan pandangannya. Menatap pepohonan sakura yang susah ditemukan saat masa mereka. Disini banyak sekali pepohonan itu—sementara di masa ini, belum ada bangunan bertingkat membuatnya sangat asri.

"Sudah lama tidak kembali kemari," Ugetsu berdiri di sisi lain dari Tsuna dan menatap sekeliling yang tampak dipenuhi oleh kepingan Sakura yang bermekaran, "mungkin aku akan mengunjungi makam keluargaku nanti—"

"Hm? Keluargamu—"

"Oh, saat usiaku 17 tahun satu-satunya adikku tewas. Kalau kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak usia kami 5 tahun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "adikku tewas karena serangan para Yakuza."

"Ah, maafkan aku…"

"Bukan salah anda Tsunayuki-dono," menepuk kepala Tsuna seperti anak kecil dan mengacaknya, membuat Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membenahi rambutnya lagi, "ayo!"

"Y—ya…"

…

"Maaf ya, temanku benar-benar mendadak sekali datang."

Gadis berambut pirang bergelombang itu tampak duduk di dalam sebuah kereta kuda bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan kimono hitam biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa Elena-san, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula bisa berbahaya jika anda sendirian sementara orang-orang itu masih mengincar anda," tertawa santai sambil melihat sekelilingnya, menatap pada gadis itu, "mereka benar-benar tidak mudah menyerah."

"Ah, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada Yamamoto-kun," menghela nafas dan memegang sebelah pipinya.

…Flash Back (3 Hari yang lalu)…

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat pada Giotto tentang kedatanganmu," Elena berada di ruang makan bersama dengan Yamamoto yang beberapa hari yang lalu muncul di mansion Jepang Vongola, "maaf ya—karena aku harus memberitahukannya. Karena bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh mempercayai seseorang begitu saja."

"Tentu saja tidak masalah Elena-san…"

"Oh, aku harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu—" melihat jam saku yang pernah Yamamoto lihat saat bertarung dengan Daemon Spade.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut? Yah—anggap saja aku mengawalmu untuk membayar apa yang sudah anda lakukan selama beberapa hari ini," jawab Yamamoto dengan senyuman tentu saja. Elena tampak sedikit ragu, namun pada akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu—" Elena berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sementara Yamamoto tampak diam sambil tersenyum. Melihat keadaan disini, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Tsunayuki.

SREEK!

Suara yang ganjil itu membuat Yamamoto menoleh untuk menemukan seseorang yang bergerak dengan aneh. Seolah sedang mengawasi dan sekarang mengikuti Elena ke kamarnya. Bahkan orang itu membawa sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Sepertinya—akan terjadi hal yang gawat," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Elena saat itu.

Sementara yang bersangkutan sedang mengganti pakaiannya, dan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang kini sudah siap untuk menembaknya. Pelatuk sudah siap untuk ditekan, dan saat suara peluru tertembakkan, barulah Elena sadar.

"Fyuuh—" suara helaan nafas itu membuatnya terkejut, dan melihat Yamamoto yang memegang Shigure Shouen Ryu di tangannya dan sebuah peluru yang sudah terbelah dua, "kecepatan peluru di masa ini benar-benar lebih lambat."

"Ya—Yamamoto-kun, ada apa ini?!"

"Oh, orang itu berusaha untuk menembak anda—" menunjuk pada orang yang tampak cukup panik dan segera berlari dari tempat itu, "—ah dia kabur…"

…

"Setelah itu, beberapa kali ada orang yang masih mencoba membunuhku—kalau saja tidak ada kau aku sudah tewas mungkin," menghela nafas berat Elena tampak bersyukur dengan kehadiran Yamamoto, "tetapi kau memang orang Jepang yang aneh. Selain tidak tahu dimana ini, bahasa Italiamu juga sangat lancar. Jarang ada orang Jepang sepertimu."

"Ahaha—cukup lama aku mencoba belajar bahasa Italia dari sahabatku, jadi cukup lancar walaupun masih sedikit kesusahan," yah, bagaimanapun ia sudah mempelajarinya sejak SMP bersama dengan Tsunayuki dan juga Gokudera.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang kemunculan orang itu di kamarku—jangan sampai mereka tahu oke," sedikit bersemu dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Yamamoto sendiri tampak tidak enak karena ia terburu-buru dan malah masuk begitu saja saat Elena sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ah, tenang saja Elena-san—" tertawa datar, _'aku juga belum ingin terbunuh oleh kekasih anda…'_

"Ah kita sudah sampai," Elena menatap pelabuhan yang ada di depan mereka. Yamamoto yang melihat itu juga segera turun dan berjalan bersama dengan Elena.

…

"Seharusnya Elena sudah datang," Daemon tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat kekasihnya yang seharusnya sudah datang untuk menjemput mereka. Giotto sendiri juga menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Elena itu kekasih Daemon-san?" Tsuna yang bersikap seolah tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perempuan bernama Elena tampak tersenyum dan menatap pada G yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya—sudah cukup lama mereka bersama, sebelum Vongola terbentuk," G mengangguk dan mencoba untuk menyalakan rokoknya, "ngomong-ngomong, kalau berada di Jepang kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu bukan?"

"E—eh, te—tetapi kukira mereka tidak mungkin berada disini." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan padangannya dan tersenyum sedih. Menatap ekspresi Tsuna, membuat G tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu.

"Ah itu dia—" Daemon melihat kekasihnya yang berada didekat mereka tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka dan masih mengobrol dengan Yamamoto.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah tahu Elena memiliki teman laki-laki di Jepang," Lampo tampak menatap Yamamoto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Elena. Sementara Daemon yang melihat itu tampak terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dia cemburu." Jawab cepat G diikuti dengan anggukan dari semuanya kecuali Daemon—bahkan Alaude.

"Siapa dia—"

"Elena tampaknya tidak pernah mengatakan tentang temannya itu," Giotto menatap Yamamoto yang sedikit membelakangi mereka. Belum sempat Tsuna ikut melihat kearah orang yang dimaksud saat Daemon memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Oi Spade!"

…

"Sebenarnya mereka dimana sih—" Elena mencoba untuk menoleh dan mencari Spade dan juga yang lainnya. Yamamoto yang ikut mencari tampak menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan sebelum tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak mengarah padanya dan dengan cepat segera ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menahan serangan itu.

"Whoa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya—kau tidak tahu kalau ia sudah punya kekasih," menatap tajam Yamamoto yang baru sadar kalau yang ia tahan adalah sebuah scythe yang tentu saja dikeluarkan oleh Spade.

"A—ah itu…"

"Kau ingin mengincarnya?!"

"Tidak-tidak, tenanglah Spade-san!" mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hei Spade, dia tidak melakukan apapun—aku yang menyuruhnya menemaniku!" Elena mencoba untuk menghentikan Spade yang sudah akan menebas Yamamoto yang ada di depannya, "Yamamoto-kun mencoba untuk melindungiku."

"Yamamoto?" Spade melihat Yamamoto dan Elena sebelum keduanya mengangguk. Spade sendiri tampak melihat wajah Yamamoto yang sangat mirip dengan Ugetsu saat itu.

"Spade!" Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak berlari menemuinya.

"Oi Ugetsu, kau bilang keluargamu sudah tewas semua," Spade menunjuk pada Yamamoto sambil menatap pada Ugetsu yang juga tampak bingung. Menoleh pada Yamamoto, menemukan kemiripan di wajah mereka.

"Memang seperti itu—" Ugetsu mengangguk, "—maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Ahaha, aku juga tahu itu—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan mencoba untuk tampak wajar walaupun di dalam fikirannya tentu saja ia panik karena melihat Vongola Generasi pertama didepannya.

"Hei kalian ini—kau lupa kalau Tsunayuki tidak bisa berjalan cepat," G yang tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak segera menghampiri Spade tampak berjalan pelan sambil memegangi Tsunayuki, "ah—kalian ini…"

"Ah maafkan aku Tsuna—" Giotto segera berbalik dan membantu Tsuna untuk berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto-san." Tertawa karena Giotto tampak panik dan menurut dengan G yang merupakan tangan kanannya. Berbeda dengannya dan juga Gokudera yang lebih seperti kebalikannya.

"Eh, sejak kapan ada gadis manis sepertinya bersama kalian?" Elena tampak menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang tampak menatap Elena juga. Sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran dari Yamamoto yang bersama dengan Spade saat itu.

"Ah, namaku adalah Tsunayuki Sawada—salam kenal…"

"Tsuna?" suara itu—membuat Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan wajah familiar yang sangat ingin ia lihat saat itu. Yamamoto yang tidak kalah terkejut tampak benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat melihat gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Kau mengenalnya Tsuna?" Giotto menoleh kearah Tsuna begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Bukan jawaban yang ia dengar, tetapi isakan yang semakin keras, dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja.

"T—Tsuna?" Yamamoto panik melihat Tsuna dan akan menghampirinya sebelum menyadari semua orang menatapnya tajam kecuali Tsuna. Aura gelap juga tampak mengelilingi mereka dan tatapannya seolah ingin membunuh Yamamoto saat itu juga.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan…" G menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membuat teman Lampo-sama menangis!"

"Tuhan tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis anak muda—" kali ini Knuckle yang menghela nafas dan menatap Yamamoto yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan ini…"

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk—aku akan menghukummu," Alaude sudah siap dengan borgol di tangannya.

"Nfufufu, ternyata kembaranmu ini sudah berbuat yang salah sepertinya Ugetsu?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Tsuna bisa menangis saat melihatmu?" Giotto tampak yang paling tenang selain Ugetsu. Namun, bisa dilihat empat persimpangan yang tampak berada di atas kepalanya. Sarung tangannya juga sudah terpasang di tangannya.

"Tu—tunggu ini pasti ada salah paham," Yamamoto tampak panik melihat kearah seluruh guardian Vongola di depannya. ia sendiri juga tidak paham kenapa Tsuna menangis saat melihatnya. Apakah karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah—atau karena ia tidak seharusnya berada disini, "Tsuna…"

Baru saja akan menoleh pada sang gadis saat dua tangan tampak memeluk tubuhnya erat dan tubuh itu mendekat hingga menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ini benar-benar kau…" Yamamoto bisa merasakan tubuh Tsuna gemetar, dan air mata yang membasahi kimono miliknya saat ini. Tetapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia bisa memastikan kalau gadis didepannya ini adalah sahabatnya, bossnya, dan juga orang yang ia sukai, "kukira—aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi… kukira aku tidak akan pernah bicara denganmu lagi Takeshi…"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu kalau kau sudah tidak ada Tsuna—" menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan Tsuna dengan erat sambil mengusap kepalanya, "—apalagi saat aku sadar aku sempat melupakanmu…"

…

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi—kumohon…" Yamamoto berbisik sambil menutup matanya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Sementara kedua orang itu tampak tertawa karena pertemuan mereka berdua, tampak Giotto dan yang lainnya bingung ingin melakukan apa. Menoleh pada Elena untuk mendapatkan penjelasan siapa pemuda di depan mereka saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita membicarakannya sambil pergi ke mansion."

…

"Dia adalah sahabatku, namanya adalah Yamamoto Takeshi," Tsuna yang duduk di sebelah Yamamoto tampak mencoba untuk menjelaskan status dari Yamamoto yang tampak tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Salam kenal Giotto-san dan juga yang lainnya," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Bahasa Jepangmu sedikit aneh Yamamoto-dono, apakah kau bukan berasal dari daerah sini?" Ugetsu yang tentu saja memakai bahasa yang lebih sopan dan terlihat sedikit kuno itu menatap pada Yamamoto.

"Itu…"

"Ah, karena Takeshi lama berada di Italia bersama denganku," jawab Tsuna cepat sambil tertawa datar. Berharap semoga Giotto tidak mengetahui kebohongannya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya sang Don Vongola tentu saja merasakannya.

'_Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna—tetapi, intuisiku masih mengatakan kalau Tsuna tidaklah berbahaya,'_ Giotto tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Menatap pada Tsuna yang tampak senang dengan kehadiran pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lamunan Giotto tampak pecah saat Elena tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap mereka berdua, "hubungan kalian berdua sudah sampai mana?"

…

"E—eh?!" wajah Tsuna memerah mendengar perkataan dari Elena tentang hubungan Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto. Sementara yang lainnya—selain Spade dan juga Lampo tampak penasaran dengan jawaban dari Tsuna.

"Hubungan kami?" wajah Yamamoto tampak sedikit bersemu sambil menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, "itu…"

"Ka—kami hanya sahabat kecil, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yamamoto—" Tsuna segera membantahnya dan membuat semua guardian Vongola disana menghela nafas. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak berada di pojokan dengan aura suram disekelilingnya.

"Apakah benar? Rasanya hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari itu—"

"E—Elena-san," Tsuna tampak panik dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Elena yang menggodanya. Tertawa melihat reaksi dari Tsuna, Elena menoleh pada semua guardian Vongola primo yang tampak tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eh—jangan-jangan kalian," menaruh telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu seolah berfikir dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti, "hee—tidak kusangka sudah waktunya kalian merasakan ini. Tetapi tidak menyangka kalau akan berjalan seperti ini…"

"A—apa maksudmu Elena?!" Giotto menatap Elena dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidak—" tertawa dan menatap Tsuna yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda Tanya imajiner di atas kepalanya, "—tetapi kau memang sangat manis Tsunayuki~"

"Te—terima kasih Elena-san…"

…

"Walaupun kita ke Jepang," sampai di mansion Vongola yang berada di tepi kota, Giotto tampak berada di ruangannya dengan setumpuk kertas laporan yang mengelilinginya, "kenapa aku masih dikelilingi oleh setan-setan kecil ini?"

"Jangan katakan benda-benda penting ini sembarangan Giotto," G yang seperti tidak puas mengelilingi Giotto dengan kertas laporan tampak datang dan membawa tumpukan lainnya, "dan sebagai 'hadiah' aku membawakanmu tumpukan lainnya~"

…

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa membawa semua ini tanpa aku melihatnya saat berangkat dari Italia…"

"Dan kalau kau menunjukkan padamu, tentu saja kau akan membuangnya—bahkan mungkin membakarnya," G hanya menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya. Tampak benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Vongola masih bisa bertahan dengan pemimpin yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan seperti Giotto.

"Kau dingin G," mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal G. G hanya bisa terdiam walaupun empat persimpangan tampak diatas kepalanya. Ia sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan semua perkataan dari Giotto, "padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Tsunayuki…"

G menatap sang sahabat cukup lama, tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat sebelum memajukan wajahnya dan menatap kearahnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Apa?"

"Kau—menyukai Tsunayuki?" tiga kata yang terucap oleh G dan membuat wajah Giotto seketika merah padam karena itu. Membulatkan matanya, G benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu akan terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya.

"A—aku tidak tahu, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang perempuan bukan?" memalingkan wajahnya dari G dengan warna kulit yang masih memerah, "dan—entah kenapa saat melihatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan…"

…

"Makanya, kalau kau memang ingin mendekatinya selesaikan pekerjaanmu ini—" jawabnya dengan nada yang tampak datar dan tidak perduli seolah tidak ada yang dikatakan oleh Giotto sebelum ini.

"Jahatnya…"

"Takeshi!" suara Tsuna yang terdengar diluar tampak membuat Giotto berjalan kearah beranda untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Melihat bagaimana Tsuna tampak senang bermain dengan sahabatnya saat itu.

Melihat bagaimana—menurutnya—Tsuna tampak tertawa saat Yamamoto bermain bola dengannya. Caranya menghindar, dan tatapannya benar-benar membuatnya terbius untuk mengikuti kegiatannya. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal melihat bagaimana Tsuna bisa sangat akrab dengan Yamamoto walaupun ia tahu kalau Yamamoto adalah teman dari Tsuna.

"Hei Giotto—cepat selesaikan—" G tampak menoleh saat melihat Giotto yang sudah berubah menjadi HDWM dan terbang dari beranda menuju ke bawah dengan segera, "—OI GIOTTO KEMBALI!"

G bergerak kembali untuk mendekat dan melihat kearah bawah dimana Tsuna tampak bermain dengan Yamamoto saat itu. Kepalanya menoleh dan tampak menatapnya, Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Entah bagaimana setiap melihat wajah gadis itu membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah begitu saja. Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan wajahnya benar-benar tampak memerah.

'_Bagaimana ini—'_ melipat kedua tangannya diatas pembatas beranda, memakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah saat ini, _'—aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya bukan? Rasanya—'_

G menatap Giotto yang tampak menghampiri mereka berdua dan berbicara sedikit pada mereka. Namun, pandangannya tetap pada Tsuna dan terus pada Tsuna saat ia melihatnya tertawa karena apapun yang dilakukan oleh Giotto.

"Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada gadis yang juga disukai Giotto—" mengacak rambut merahnya dan tampak frustasi dengan apa yang ia rasakan sendiri.

…to be continue…

Susah ya kalau harus milih antara sahabat sama cinta #ckckck #dipanahG.

Oke, sebenarnya ini sudah di draft dari jaman jadul, tapi ternyata baru bisa publish sekarang. Maaf karena para reader menunggu lama (_ _);

**Ykuran120 **makasih XD maaf karena menunggu lama hingga lumutan ._.,

**Runriran** ini sudah ketemu XDb

**Yuna **ah maaf dengan nama Spade yang berubah-ubah ._., dan tentu saja itu masih rahasia ;)

**Widi Orihara **maaf atas typonya ._.

**Rin-X-Edden **OTF ka—kalau sudah nemu ide #plak


End file.
